Thief of the Diamond
by NakamaLuna
Summary: 7 permata kerajaan. 7 pewarisnya. 1 pencuri. Sang pencuri berusaha mencuri ketujuh permata kerajaan. Namun, salah seorang pewarisnya, tertarik untuk menangkap sang pencuri. Apakah berhasil? Chapter 4. "Mamori nee-chan!"
1. The Enganged Between Two Successor

Akhir-akhir ini, kota Thylyon digemparkan dengan kemunculan seorang pencuri, pencuri terkenal dan sangat ahli. Pencuri yang dengan sejuta akalnya dapat mengelabuimu dengan mudah. Pencuri yang dapat menghipnotismu dengan pikiran liciknya. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan berdiri mematung disana. Bibirmu terkatup rapat walau kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan matamu… matamu akan terhipnotis oleh pesonanya ketika pertama kali kau melihatnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Thief of the Diamond© NakamaLuna

Rated: T dahulu. Seiring berjalan waktu mungkin akan Lu-chan ubah ke M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: AU, OOc, violence, shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back :D

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Tidak percaya," seorang pria berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di ruang makan bergumam pelan. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir peppermint tea hangat yang baru saja dituang dari dalam teko. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah pria lain yang sedang tersenyum di depannya, tersenyum penuh arti. Bunyi gesek yang ditimbulkan antara cangkir teh dengan piring kecil terdengar, pria berambut cokelat itu menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet putih bercorak keemasan disisinya dan bergambar naga di tengah. "Jujur saja," Dia menutup matanya, "tidak usah basa-basi seperti ini. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari kemudian menceritakan kisah konyol tentang pencuri yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibicarakan karena muncul di kota ini?" Kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan pupil mata berwarna cokelat keemasan yang dimilikinya. "Ada apa gerangan, count Riku? Berusaha menakutiku dengan cerita seperti ini?" seulas senyum simpul yang bermakna mengejek terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Uhm," pria muda lain yang berada di seberangnya mendengus. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap lurus kepada mata cokelat keemasan yang terlihat bosan karena menunggu jawabannya. "Hanya memperingatkan," ucap pria itu kemudian menenguk pelan teh-nya yang masih hangat. Alis matanya mengkerut, berubah menjadi serius. "Yah, kau tahu 'kan? Dalam susunan kerajaan, setiap kerajaan dititipi masing-masing satu permata legendaris dunia. Dan semua anggota kerajaan harus melindungi permata itu. Kabarnya, pencuri itu mengincar permata-permata kerajaan, karena itulah aku memberi peringatan kepadamu, sebagai sesama anggota kerajaan."

"Konyol sekali," dengan tenangnya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu membalas. Tangannya asyik mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan sendok perak berukir gelombang di setiap sisinya. Mata cokelat keemasannya tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, melainkan memperhatikan pusaran air kecil yang terbuat akibat adukannya itu. Jemarinya perlahan mengangkat sendok itu, "Kita hanya tinggal mencari saja orang yang tiba-tiba kaya raya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pemuda di hadapannya dengan sendok kecil tersebut. "Jika memang pencuri itu menjual permatanya, kita hanya perlu meminta bantuan kepada kepolisian setempat untuk mencari orang yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaya raya. Proses tersebut tidak terlalu susah mengingat hubungan aliansi kerajaan dengan polisi setempat dikenal baik," tangannya menurunkan sendok itu lagi ke dalam cangkir teh, kemudian mengaduknya pelan. "Beri saja upah kepada mereka, 3 keping uang koin emas pasti cukup untuk membuat mereka mengerjakannya dengan senang hati."

Pemuda berambut putih yang berada di hadapannya memandanginya sesaat kemudian meneguk teh-nya. "Yah, tidak buruk juga idemu. Tapi.. itu jikalau pencuri itu memang benar-benar menjual permatanya,"

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat memicingkan sebelah matanya, "Maksudmu? Oh, tentu saja dia akan menjualnya jika tahu bahwa harga permata-permata itu yang paling mahal di dunia."

"Dia bukanlah pencuri bodoh. Buat apa dia berusaha susah payah mencuri harta kerajaan jikalau sementara dia bisa mencuri permata lain dari toko permata yang harganya pun bisa membeli tiga rumah elit sekaligus? Pikirkan, pasti ada maksud tertentu dibalik semua ini." Tangannya mulai menopang dagunya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin dia punya hobi barang antik," ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Yang jelas.. permataku juga diincar.. begitu maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, sama sepertiku. Beberapa permata kerajaan yang lain sudah berhasil direbut, mungkin hanya sisa 5 permata dari 7 buah permata kerajaan. Dengan kata lain, 2 diantaranya sudah berhasil dicuri."

"Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu dan berita buruknya. Oh iya, tak lupa dengan peringatannya, count Riku."

"Oh," Riku bergumam pelan kemudian tersenyum ke arah pria didepannya. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Sena." ucap Riku.

"Hah?" alis mata Sena mengkerut karena melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya ini.

"Yang kubawa itu termasuk kabar buruk 'kan? Dan aku juga membawa kabar baik." ucapnya tersenyum ramah.

"Oh ya?" Penasaran, Sena pun mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan, sehingga dia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Riku. "Apa itu? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

"Karena dikhawatirkan bahwa semua permata kerajaan akan tercuri. Maka Ibu Suri meminta salah satu diantara kita dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersama agar permatanya menjadi lebih aman," Riku menatap lurus wajah pemuda yang berada di depannya, rasa heran terpampang di wajah pemuda itu. "Dan dia memilih kita untuk tinggal bersama sebagai… suami-ist-maksudku.. suami-suami."

Brusht! Peppermint tea yang baru saja diteguk pria manis berambut cokelat itu menyembur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Maaf, aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Aku percaya seratus persen kau tidak salah dengar."

"Bo-hong… Ibu Suri tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ituu!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Riku mengeluarkan secarik surat yang tergulung rapi. Surat yang terbuat dari kertas papyrus, dilapisi emas, dan digulung rapi kemudian diikat memakai kain sutra kecil. "Kertas kontrak. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Ibu Suri didalamnya. Mau baca?" ucap Riku sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk kertas yang dipegangnya.

Lemas sudahlah Sena Kobayakawa, salah satu diantara penerus kerajaan terbesar di Thylyon. Dalam umurnya yang terbilang muda ini, harus menjalani kehidupan suami-suami.. dengan salah satu teman masa kecilnya yang merupakan penerus kerajaan juga… Riku Kaitani.

"Oh… terima kasih Tuhan… terima kasih… terima kasih.. terima kasih.. kau berikan anugerah seburuk-maksud-sebagus ini.. tapi.. kenapa harus dengan di-" Sena yang sedang dilema permasalahan baru itu langsung berkomat-kamit untuk mengejek pria yang didepannya. Namun perkataannya terputus ketika pria yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Tenang saja. Mulai sekarang kita akan bersama bukan? My beloved fiancé?" ucap Riku sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang mengarahkan kepada alasan sama sekali tidak logis. Membuat yang melihat akan takut dengan senyum laknat itu. Seolah mereka masih memainkan permainan anak kecil.. tentang saling balas-membalas perbuatan. Tapi.. bukankah dari dulu mereka memang begitu? Adu bacot maupun adu keangkuhan sudah merajalela jika mereka bersama.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena Kobayakawa, dengan mata cokelat keemasannya jenuh melihat para pekerja yang daritadi mondar-mandir untuk mengantarkan barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah Riku yang besar itu. Walaupun termasuk ke dalam anggota kerajaan, namun Ibu Suri tetap menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal di rumah biasa walaupun harta mereka tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tentu saja… bagi mereka rumah biasa itu adalah rumah yang luasnya bisa mencapai luas dari satu gedung sekolahan mewah.

Dan perlu digaris bawahi, bagi mereka itu adalah rumah biasa. Sepertinya berkat kehidupan mewah mereka selama ini, mereka jadi lupa akan kehidupan orang lain yang nasibnya tidak seberuntung mereka. Dan kini, mata cokelat keemasannya bertambah jengah ketika melihat sosok yang dianggapnya menyebalkan muncul begitu saja. "Benar-benar.. ide yang sangat bagus Ibu Suri.. menjodohkan aku dengan Riku.. yeah… ide yang sangat bagus…" geramnya sambil mengepal tangannya.

Riku muncul kemudian mendekati Sena yang sedang menyender di tiang balkon rumahnya yang super besar itu. "Hei, Sena. Waktunya mintum teh sudah tiba, bagaimana kalau kita mengistirahatkan diri di ruang makanku? Tenang saja, wajah suntukmu akan cepat hilang begitu melihat pemandangan disana."

'_Mengistirahatkan diri dahulu? Jangan bercanda.. memangnya tadi kau habis apa? Membantu pekerjaan para pekerja itu? Hm. Aku sama sekali tidak yakin kau mau membantunya. Silahkan berceloteh tentang seberapa bagusnya desain rumahmu atau apa.. silahkan'_ pikir Sena sambil mengangguk sendiri. _'Dan… asal kau tahu, seberapa bagusnya tempat itu.. atau seberapa bagusnya pemandangan disana.. tetap saja tidak bagus karena ada muka kau yang mengganggu!' _lanjutnya.

-o-0-o-

Ternyata Riku memang tidak asal main bilang saja, ruangan makannya memang megah dan bagus. Dimana terdapat meja yang super panjang yang dibuat dari kayu pohon jati dengan ukiran-ukiran unik. Kursi kayu yang berderet di sekeliling meja pun sama warna, motif dan bahannya. Ditambah jendela besar di samping kanan belakang meja, yang memungkinkan kita untuk melihat pemandangan kebun yang indah di belakangnya.

"Haha…" Sena menyeringai pelan dengan tampang lesu karena merasa dikalahkan. _'Yaya, aku tahu sekali kalau seleraku dalam menata sesuatu memang jelek'_ pikirnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Riku.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir dan satu teko panjang. Sang pelayan kemudian menata cangkir teh itu lalu menuangkan teh dari tekonya dengan perlahan.

Sena mengambil salah satu cangkir teh dan mulai mencium aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh teh itu. "Aroma ini…" sambil mengendus perlahan, dia memandangi Riku yang santainya meminum teh itu. "Rooibos tea ya?" Sena kemudian meneguk perlahan the yang berada di tangannya itu.

"Ya, benar sekali. The merah herbal yang berasal dari Afrika Selatan, dengan rasa kacangnya yang manis. Tentu saja.. tidak memakai kafein," ucap Riku. "Omong-omong.. aku jadi ingat.. kau ini 'kan paling tidak bisa bertarung ya." ucap Riku.

"Ugh!" Sena tersedak perlahan, kemudian mengambil serbet yang disediakan di atas meja itu. "Teori dari mana itu? Ngelantur." ucapnya singkat.

Riku malah menyeringai tajam, "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu ya. Aku ini 'kan teman masa kecilmu, Sena. Aku tahu sifat kau dari kecil sampai sekarang. Kau tidak pernah melawan dan selalu saja kabur jika diajak berantem… dan disitulah aku datang menolong."

"Yaya, oke kalau sekarang kau mau bersikap sok pahlawan." Sena meneguk tehnya lagi. "Eh, Riku," panggilnya.

"Apa sayang?"

Burhst! "U-uhuk! Ja-jangan panggil aku seperti itu dong?!" protes Sena kesal, dia jadi menyemburkan teh Rooibosnya dengan sembarang, membuat malu saja. "Aku hanya ingin tanya…"

"Tanya apa?" Riku mulai memakan roti Belgianya yang masih hangat, menurut pelayan roti itu baru dikeluarkan dari dalam oven dan akan sangat enak bila dimakan panas-panas.

"Kenapa kita harus mengejar pencuri itu? Sebegitu berharganya-kah berlian itu-sampai kita harus menyelidikinya sejauh ini?" tanya Sena kemudian mulai memotong bagian roti. "Toh, tidak ada salahnya jika dicuri 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan harta turun temurun. Tentu saja berharga-tentang rinciannya aku belum mengerti.. namun permata-permata itu mempunyai arti lebih bagi Kerajaan.. dari suatu peristiwa abad delapan puluh." Riku kemudian meneguk tehnya perlahan, kemudian sibuk memotong bagian roti agar diiris menjadi lebih kecil.

"Count Riku," suara manis seorang perempuan memanggil Riku dari arah belakang. "Barusan ada kabar bahwa permata yang dititipi dalam keluarga Shun-lah yang akan dicuri.." ucap perempuan itu. "Anda diharapkan datang untuk waspada terhadap pencuri itu. Sekaligus untuk mengenali ciri-ciri pencuri itu." Lanjutnya.

"Cih, dia mulai lagi.." Riku menyeka mulutnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan agar pelayan itu pergi. "Aku mau pergi, dan kau-"

"Aku ikut!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Bangunan besar bergaya Eropa itu sekilas jika dilihat dari depan memang terkesan angker. Namun jika kau meneliti ke dalamnya, kau akan menemukan banyak kamar yang terfasilitasi. Saking banyaknya, jika masuk ke dalam, kau berada di lingkungan yang membentuk 'maze' sehingga kau harus menemukan jalan keluarnya. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Shun Kakei yang telah menempati rumah itu selama lima tahun.

"Oh… Kakei, lama tidak berjumpa," Riku menjabat tangan Kakei yang besar dan kokoh itu, tidak lupa dengan senyum penghantarnya. Di belakang Riku berdiri Sena dengan tatapan gugupnya, namun tetap menjaga ke-gengsi-annya. "Dan dibelakangku ini-"

"Count Sena, dari keluarga Kobayakawa 'kan? Senang bertemu denganmu." ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Sena juga. "Silahkan masuk ke dalam, ikuti saya jika kalian tidak ingin kehilangan arah."

"Aku kaget ternyata banyak juga para count yang mengenalku," bisik Sena kepada Riku yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, semua count 'kan harus saling mengenal. Walau aku heran… kenapa dia bisa langsung menafsirkanmu sebagai count Sena padahal masih banyak count lain yang sama-sama belum bertatap muka.." Sena hanya membalasnya dengan gelengen tidak tahu. Riku kemudian menyeringai lagi, "Atau Ibu Suri sudah mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan tentang 'kontrak' kepada seluruh count kerajaan.. sehingga mereka bisa tahu bahwa count Riku pasti akan datang bersama count Sena…"

Mendengar kata-kata Riku itu lutut Sena langsung lemas. Ingin sekali rasanya dia kabur dari dunia ini, "Tapi rumah ini ribet juga ya.. terlalu banyak ruangan dan gang sempit yang kita lewati…" Sena berkomentar sambil menatap sekitarnya.

"Bisa juga menjadi tipuan bagus. Sang pencuri akan kebingungan karena terlalu banyak kamar dan ruangan, sehingga dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berpikir dimana permata tersebut disembunyikan. Dan begitu ada kesempatan," Riku mengeluarkan sebuah silet kecil dan melemparkannya kepada tikus yang berusaha lari dari rumah sebesar ini. Jreb! Silet itu mengenai leher sang tikus kecil, darah mengalir tidak begitu banyak, namun pemandangan tersebut cukup membuat ngeri orang yang melihatnya. Dengan terburu-buru para pelayan itu membersihkannya, "Kita bisa menangkap dia dengan cara seperti itu."

Sena memfokuskan matanya kepada Riku, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _'Ini berbeda.. Riku yang kukenal.. tidak sesadis ini..'_ pikirnya. Di dalam rumah itu, mereka bisa melihat para polisi yang berderet rapi siap dengan senjatanya. Lalu satu ruangan yang isinya memungkinkan lebih banyak polisi di dalamnya. Setiap ruangan yang mereka temui pasti terdapat beberapa polisi, tentu saja untuk menjaga kemungkinan terburuk jika pencuri itu berusaha kabur ke sisi lain.

Riku memandang Sena yang daritadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, "Apa? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Riku.

"Bukan.. yang aneh itu sifatmu.." balas Sena sambil memalingkan muka.

"Sifat setiap orang bisa berubah hanya karena sesuatu 'kan?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak dapat memberi tahu dimana aku menyimpan permataku. Sebab, bisa jadi salah satu diantara kalian sudah menyamar menjadi pencuri itu." ucap Kakei. "Tapi yang jelas, kalian bisa menyelidiki seluruh rumah ini, untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada pencuri yang bersembunyi." jelas Kakei, dia kemudian meninggalkan mereka di salah satu ruangan besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku.

Riku mengamati buku-buku itu kemudian kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan di meja. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap apa yang Ia cari, kemudian mengambilnya. Tertarik, Sena pun mendekatinya, "Apa itu?" tanya Sena polos.

"Peta rumah ini, bisa kulihat sementara untuk mengetahui struktur bangunan, ruang, ataupun celah kecil yang memungkinkan si pencuri itu untuk bersembunyi," jelas Riku. "Walau aku sudah pernah kemari, aku membutuhkan petanya."

"Kenapa tidak mencari saja dulu dimana permata itu kemudian kita pergi untuk melindunginya?" tanya Sena.

"Kalau permata sih, aku sudah tahu dimana tempat disembunyikannya." jelas Riku sambil memasukkan peta itu ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Eh?" Sena sama sekali tidak menyangka Riku akan bisa secepat itu berpikir, diam-diam dia mengagumi kejeniusan pria yang berjalan di depannya itu. "Bagaimana-maksudku.. kenapa kau bisa tahu secepat itu?" tanya Sena.

"Terlalu mudah… kau bisa menebak sendiri jika kau penting sekarang adalah.. menemukan tempat dimana dia muncul pertama kali.. dan cara apa yang dipakainya."

Plik!

Saat itu juga, listrik padam, mengejutkan semua yang berada di rumah itu. "Sial, dia sudah mulai beraksi!" Riku mengumpat kesal kemudian segera berlari, menarik tangan Sena.

'_Memangnya dimana tempat permata itu? Aku bisa menebak sendiri jika aku tahu? Terlalu mudah? Dimana?'_ pikir Sena. Kemudian membayangkan semua yang dilakukan oleh orang yang berada di rumah ini, mengingat setiap bagian ketika dia msuk rumah ini. _'Ah.. aku tahu! Biasanya, permata akan dijaga ketat oleh banyak polisi.. itu berarti.. permata tersebut berada di… salah satu ruangan yang banyak polisinya di rumah ini! Seingatku tadi, aku melewati ruangan itu..'_ pikir Sena.

Sena kemudian melepas pegangan tangan Riku, "Aku akan melindungi permatanya!" teriak Sena kemudian berlari menuju ruangan yang diingatnya itu.

"Oi.. dasar.. ya sudahlah…"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Riku tidak mengikutiku? Padahal dia sendiri tahu permatanya ada disana 'kan?'_ pikir Sena, dia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. _'Apa dugaanku salah?' _pikirnya lagi. Kakinya berbalik, dia kemudian memutuskan mengikuti Riku, dan untungnya lampunya sudah menyala.

'_Riku.. dia mengarah kemana?'_ pikir Sena. Kemudian dia melihat Riku yang berdiri santai di dekat kamar dan pintu yang langsung menuju ke kebun. Sena langsung bersembunyi di balik salah satu dinding disana, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan Riku.

"Aku tahu kau akan masuk lewat kemari. Sebagai seorang pencuri memang sangat tidak elit sekali jika masuk melalui ini," Riku berdiri sambil berbicara sendiri, arahnya memandang cerobong asap tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. "Kau tahu? Dari peta ini aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa rumah ini tidak mempunyai gudang, atap bangunan juga terlihat kokoh, dan tidak ada celah untuk masuk. Namun, ketika aku sampai tadi… aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tamu tidak dikenal… tikus hitam itu tadi…" ucap Riku sambil menyeringai tajam. Dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dari balik pakaian yang dikenakannya.

'_Tikus? Apa maksudnya?'_ pikir Sena.

"Tentu saja 'kan? Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa tidak ada gudang, dan atap terlihat kokoh, dapur-dapur seminggu sekali sudah dicek keadaannya, aku sempat menanyakan beberapa hal ini kepada pelayan ketika pertama kali aku datang kemari. Lalu darimana tikus itu berasal? Cerobong asap tua bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian bagus untuk para tikus membuat sarangnya… namun bagaimana jika cerobong itu ada yang membukanya sehingga tikus bisa masuk ke dalam rumah… bahkan pencuri sekalipun.. sebab ukurannya muat saja untuk sinterklas masuk memberikan hadiah (1).."

'_Begitu ya?! Aku mengerti!'_ pikir Sena. _'Lalu permatanya…. Dimana?'_

"Aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tahu dimana tempat permata itu hei pencuri… keluar sajalah.. jangan ragu untuk menunjukkan rupamu di hadapanku. Akan kusambut hangat dengan pisau kecilku ini.." ucap Riku.

Kresek… suara mulai datang dari cerobong asap itu. Dan seketika itu juga, seorang lelaki memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan muka ditutup topeng, keluar dari dalam sana. Dengan senyum menyeringainya.. yang tentunya dapat membuat setiap orang terbius akan mengerikannya.

"Wah.. wah.. tidak kusangka… kau tahu dimana aku bersembunyi, count Riku. Kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan ya," ucap sang pencuri itu. "Dan aku dibantu oleh kedatangan kalian berdua, berkat kalian aku tahu dimana tempat permata itu disembunyikan…" ucapnya.

"Aku juga menyadari hal itu… seharusnya aku tidak membawa Sena kemari yah." ucap Riku. "Karena aku sudah pernah datang kemari," lanjutnya. "Dengan kedatangan kami berdua.. maka sudah jelas dimanalah tempat permata tersebut disembunyikan…"

"Benar sekali… count Kakei membawa kalian berkeliling ruangan di rumah ini 'kan? Dan pada saat perhentian terakhir itu-"

"Ya, dia berbicara tentang dimana permata sesungguhnya berada. Walau dia sendiri tidak menyadari itu.." sambung Riku.

'_Apa.. maksudnya?'_ pikir Sena.

"Kata kuncinya adalah… ucapan count Kakei yang.. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak dapat memberi tahu dimana aku menyimpan permataku-"

"Sebab, bisa jadi salah satu diantara kalian sudah menyamar menjadi pencuri itu!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

TBC

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Itu, biasanya di luar negeri anak-anak percaya bahwa sinterklas akan datang ke rumah mereka dan memberikan hadiah melalui cerobong asap 'kan?

-o-0-o-

Kenapa… kenapa.. fic lain belum kelar udah bikin ini duluan??

Dasar Lu-chan… tapi lagi kepikiran sama mantan saia.. Kaito Kid… *ditabok Shinichi* makanya fic ini terbuat deh…

Wew.. latar belakangnya agak sama kayak Kuroshitsuji ya… tapi ceritanya tidak sama banget kok…

Paling tokoh Sena kusamakan sifatnya dengan Ciel… nyohoho~

Anyway… Lu-chan bakal ngasih hadiah bagi kalian yang dapat menebak dengan tepat kasus-kasus yang terjadi di fic Lu-chan ini~ soalnya kelihatannya, di fic Lu-chan yang ini bakal banyak kasus deh… dan saia sendiri harus ngasah otak supaya bisa dinyambung-nyambungin.. walau kelihatannya gak nyambung sama sekali… *??*

Pertanyaan chap 1:

Ada dimanakah tempat permata tersebut disembunyikan?

Bagi yang bisa menjawab silahkan jawab lewat repiu~ nyohoho~ XD

Review? Flame are allowed too~

Sorry if there are many typo… :))


	2. The Place of the Diamond

Review reply:

**Mouto yang males login (Rui Arisawa)**

Keren? Ahaha.. Nee tahu kok kalau Nee keren~ yang keren Nee-nya 'kan? *ge er mode: on*

Gila? Siapa sih yang gila? *celingak-celinguk*

Awas… jangan teriak-teriak begitu.. entar ditangkep polwan.. XD

Iya… Nee memang tidak bisa lepas dari misstype… -.-"

Tebakan pertama&kedua: Uhm.. jawabannya sama-sama salah… XD jawabannya ada kok di chap ini~

Tidak usah bersedih… semangatlah~

**101 hiru-san**

Hee? Gyaa makasih! *peluk-peluk hi-san*

Hah? Kenapa nebaknya di saku Riku? Kan permatanya punya Kakei atuh~

Wehew… Lu-chan nyimpen kunci rumah di bawah keset lho… XD

Yosh! Udah di-update~! XD

**Near Nate River**

Makasih Near.. XD

Iya tuh si Sena… kamu harus mau dong ditunangin sama Riku! *ditampar Sena*

Sena: Kau kan authornya! Kau yang buat aku kayak gini tahu! *nampar sekali lagi*

Keren? Ahaha.. Lu-chan tahu kalau Lu-chan memang ke-KUPLAK! *digaplok*

Ahaha.. boleh-boleh.. :))

**Uruppe**

Heh? Riku.. jangan asal main ngelempar silet begitu! Choco bukan pencurinya atuh! XD

Nyahaha~ iya nih, dasar Riku… wkwkwk

Lho? Kan belum bicarain pencurinya~

Sosok asli sang Pencuri akan ketahuan di chap-chap akhir kok…

Misterius? Lu-chan sendiri juga misterius kok… wkwkwk.. *sok misterius*

Udah di-apdeth yo! XD

**El Que Llora**

Eh? Beneran nih? Gyaa makasih! XD

Iya nih… Sena mentang-mentang udah punya banyak duit.. buang-buang teh begitu…

Hoho.. Riku mode sadis banyak suka ya? XD

Jawabannya…… belum benar.. jawabannya ada di chap ini atuh.. XD

Sip! Udah di-apdeth! X3

**Ashirish Ares**

Iyep! RikuSena~

Eh.. ngomong-ngomong… Shaza ganti nickname kok susah banget… -.-"

Iya salahin si Sena! *berlindung di belakang Sena* Krumpyang! *malah muka Sena yang kena vas*

Jawabannya… dua-duanya salah… jawaban yang bener ada di chap ini..

Heh? Kenapa pencurinya harus Hiruma? XD Kan belum dikasih tahu pencurinya siapa~

Yosh! Sudah di-apdeth! :DD

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**

Yep! Cerita.. yang agak mirip detektif gini~

Hm.. sayang sekali jawaban Hana belum benar…

Kalau dibawa Kakei.. pasti Kakei sendiri yang susah.. dia harus acting supaya tidak ketahuan gerak-geriknya… *ngeles mode: on*

Tapi jawaban Hana bagus kok! XD

**Dilia males log in**

Iyep disamain sama Ciel… XD

Iyah.. Sena disini memang nyebelin.. *ikutan disembur*

Setuju~ Lu-chan juga lagi suka sama Riku~ makanya pengen bikin Riku keren~

Lha? Hiruma jadi pencuri?

Kenapa banyak yang ngira begitu ya? -.-a

Yosh! Udah di-apdeth~ :DD

**Orang numpang lewat**

Ehe? Makasih atuh~ XD *meluk-meluk*

Waduh.. tebakannya salah.. anda belum beruntung.. silahkan coba sekali lagi.. *ditabok*

Jawabannya ada di chap ini~ XD

Bagi yang belum mudeng dengan jawaban yang ada di chapter ini.. silahkan PM Lu-chan yah~

Kan Lu-chan udah bilang sendiri.. _'Saia sendiri harus ngasah otak supaya bisa dinyambungin-nyambungin.. walau kelihatannya gak nyambung sama sekali..'_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Keheningan terasa. Matahari sudah akan menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk Barat. Namun, semua orang yang berada disana berdiam, tidak bergeming. Dua orang lelaki muda sedang bertatapan, yang satunya adalah seorang Count yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi sebagai pewaris kerajaan. Sementara diseberangnya adalah seorang pencuri terkenal, yang akan mencuri permata kerajaan itu.

Sementara tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, seorang lagi sedang bersembunyi diantara pilar-pilar tinggi di bangunan tersebut. Sedang mengamati perseteruan yang akan terjadi antara Count dan Pencuri itu. Namun, ini barulah permulaan, dari malam panjang yang akan mereka lewati.. untuk menghadapi pencuri itu.

Game… Start!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Thief of the Diamond© NakamaLuna

Rated: T dahulu. Seiring berjalan waktu mungkin akan Lu-chan ubah ke M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: AU, OOc, violence, shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back :D

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kini matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam di ufuk Barat. Walau masih menyisakan sedikit sinar oranye yang membekas di langit. Namun mereka masih diam, dan terus menunggu sampai salah satu diantara mereka bergerak duluan. Sang pencuri mulai memecah keheningan, "Ya, jika saja kalian tidak datang. Mungkin akan lebih susah bagiku untuk menemukan dimana ruang penyimpanan permata itu."

Riku menyeringai, "Memangnya kau akan sebodoh itu untuk terjebak ke dalam perangkapnya?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan terperangkap kesana, aku sudah tahu hal itu. Masalahnya.. banyak ruangan kosong yang bisa dijadikan tempat penyimpanan 'kan?" sang pencuri balas menyeringai.

"Yah, kau beruntung karena kami datang. Jika tidak, kau harus mengulur waktu untuk mencari dimana ruangan yang ada permata itu diantara banyak ruangan kosong ini." Riku menatap wajah pencuri yang ditutupi topeng itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam pisau kecil yang diacungkannya ke pencuri itu. "Memangnya kau berpikiran sama denganku ya?"

Pencuri tersebut menyeringai lagi, "Tentu saja. Ketika pertama kali count Kakei memberi tahu kalian tentang ruangan-ruangan di rumah ini, kalian hanya diperlihatkan ruangan yang dipenuhi polisi saja 'kan?"

'_Ah ya.. memang begitu'_ pikir Sena.

"Itu adalah hari pertama count Kakei bertemu dengan count Sena. Ketika dia membawa kalian ke tempat terakhir, dia bilang tidak akan memberi tahu dimana tempat persembunyian permata itu 'kan? Karena dia masih mencurigai salah satu di antara kalian… jadi intinya begini. Kalian diberitahu tempat-tempat yang banyak polisinya saja, karena jika count Kakei mencurigai kalian, dia pasti akan menjebak kalian di tempat yang banyak polisinya.." lanjut sang pencuri.

"Karena semua orang pasti berpikiran bahwa permata disembunyikan di tempat yang banyak polisinya. Padahal itu hanya siasat untuk memancing pencuri kesana. Begitu sang pencuri tertipu karena mengira permatanya ada di ruang yang penuh polisi itu, pasti dia akan memerintahkan seluruh polisi untuk menangkapnya. Karena itu, dia memperlihatkan aku dan Sena ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi polisi saja…" sambung Riku.

"Dengan kata lain, permata itu ada disuatu tempat. Dimana tempat itu jarang ada polisinya, bahkan mungkin tidak ada polisinya sama sekali supaya tidak mencolok. Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertipu karena mengira bahwa permata itu pasti disembunyikan di suatu tempat yang banyak polisinya karena permata itu sangat berharga."

"Dan yang paling menunjukkan tempat permata berada adalah kami berdua bukan? Kakei membawa kami melewati seluruh ruangan yang ada di bangunan ini, tapi yang hanya banyak polisinya dan yang ada polisinya saja. Dengan kata lain, permata tersebut berada di salah satu jalur rumah yang lain yang tidak kita lewati dan tidak ditunjukkan, karena jalur itulah yang menunjukkan dimana kamar itu berada!" seru Riku. Yak, penjelasan yang cukup detail dari kedua orang rival ini. Riku masih memandang tajam sang pencuri, walau sebenarnya instingnya menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang bergerak… sesuatu yang bukan diantara dia dan orang yang berada di depannya ini. Begitu menydarai sesuatu tersebut, dia malah langsung tersenyum.

'_Jadi.. begitu? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal sepele itu sih?!'_ pikir Sena frustasi.

"Dan… Sena! Cepat larilah ke tempat dimana persembunyian permata itu berada! Kau mendengar semuanya 'kan?! Larilah!" teriak Riku keras-keras yang membuat Sena refleks berlari ke tempat permata itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula, pencuri itu sudah bergerak arah mengikuti Sena, namun Riku bergerak cepat dengan melayangkan pisaunya ke jubah panjang yang dipakai pencuri itu, sehingga tertancap di dinding. "Wah… seharusnya sebagai pencuri kau tidak usah memakai pakaian yang rumit seperti itu.." Riku menyeringai pelan sambil mengeluarkan empat buah pisau kecil dari dalam bajunya lagi.

"Huh," pencuri itu mendengus pelan sambil mencabut pisau kecil yang menancap di dinding sekaligus jubahnya itu. "Sepertinya aku harus melawanmu dahulu sebelum pria kecil manis yang berada disana tadi.."

-o-0-o-

"Ke-kemana ya? Yang sepertinya tadi tidak ditunjukkan.. aha! Jalur menuju ke dapur! Memang sih, tadi ditunjukkan ruang makannya.. tapi dapur sama sekali tidak!" Sena melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah dapur. Ketika sampai di dapur, dia menemukan tiga pintu yang arahnya menuju entah kemana. "Kemana lagi ini?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia membuka satu persatu pintu tersebut.

Namun semuanya sama saja, ruangan itu kosong melompong. "Ma-masa aku salah tebak lagi?" pikir Sena ingin menangis. _'Tidak.. memang hanya jalur ini.. yang tadi sama sekali tidak diberi tahu. Cobalah mengingatnya… bisa-bisa pencuri tersebut keburu datang kemari…'_ Sena berpikir keras sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

'_Jumlah ruangannya ada 3 saja ya. Tunggu…? Jumlah? Perasaan dipeta tadi aku melihat di peta… hanya ada dua buah ruangan yang terletak di dapur..'_ Sena mulai memandangi satu persatu ruangan. _'Apa ada ruangan yang baru saja dibangun atau apa ya? Tapi peta itu sepertinya baru… bisa dilihat dari tanggal pembuatannya..'_ pikir Sena lagi.

'_Kalau begitu.. diantara ketiga kamar ini ada yang palsu!'_ pikir Sena. "Tapi.. maksud palsu?" Sena bergumam pelan sambil berpikir lagi. Dia kemudian mencoba berdiri masing-masing di depan ketiga pintu itu. "Eh? Ruangan ini.." Sena bergumam pelan ketika dia berdiri di depan ruangan ketiga.

"Apa-apaan ya?" Sena melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan ketiga, kemudian mulai menyentuh dinding kamar itu. Ketika dia menyentuh dinding kamar sebelah kiri itu, dinding kamarnya masuk ke dalam karena ditekan. "Eh?" Sena bergumam pelan sambil mengulangi perbuatannya tersebut. "Mustahil ini… kertas? Kertas layar?" Sena kemudian menyentuh dinding lain yang berada di sebelah kanan. "Ini juga… jadi ini bukan dinding? Melainkan kertas layar yang ditempelkan sampai ke lantai sehingga menyerupai dinding?" Sena kemudian mengetuk pelan sisi dinding yang paling depan, yang tampak ketika dia membuka pintu tadi. Tok! "Nah, ini baru dinding asli.. jadi permatanya.." Sena bergumam pelan sambil memecahkan kaca jendela yang berada di dinding tersebut.

"Bingo! Ini bukan jendela! Melainkan cermin tempat penyimpanan permatanya!" seru Sena. "Itu.. dia!" Ketika cermin tersebut hancur, tampaklah permata berwarna kuning emas di belakangnya. "Kalau begitu jika layar sebelah kanan ini dirusak.. pasti akan menuju ke kebun belakang…"

Syuut! Braak! Tampaknya sang pencuri telah datang, disusul pula Riku yang sedang memegang dua pisau kecil masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanan. "E-eh?" Sena menjadi panik, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Riku melemparkan dua pisau ke arah pencuri itu, namun dia langsung mengelak cepat sehingga hanya dinding depan saja yang tertancap pisau itu. Ketika tangan pencuri tersebut akan mengambil permata itu, Riku langsung melemparkan pisau ke arah tangan pencuri tersebut.

Jreb! Darah segar mengalir dari tangan sang pencuri, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Riku untuk mengamankan permata dan Sena yang berada di dekat pencuri itu. Namun, pencuri tersebut mempunyai akal lain, dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya itu.

Mata Riku melebar, kemudian dia berlari mendekati Sena yang berada di dekat cermin itu setelah mengambil terlebih dahulu permatanya. "Bom asap!" teriak Riku kemudian berusaha menggapai Sena, namun terlambat. Sepertinya pemuda mungil berambut cokelat itu telah dipeluk duluan… oleh sang pencuri misterius itu.

"Count Riku.. bagaimana kalau kita barter saja? Kau akan mendapat anak ini, lalu aku akan mendapatkan permata itu.." ucap sang pencuri.

"Enak saja! Kau kira aku ini barang ya pake barter segala?! Riku! Tidak usah dengarkan kata-kata dia! Lindungi saja permata itu!" teriak Sena menggebu.

"Wow, kau berisik juga ya bocah." Pencuri yang sedang memeganginya terkejut karena tiba-tiba tawanannya berteriak sangat kencang, di telinganya.

Derap langkah terdengar, sangat banyak menuju tampat mereka berada itu. "Riku… ternyata kau sudah menemukannya dan.. count Sena? Dia disandera?" tanya Kakei kepada Riku.

"Tepatnya jadi alat barter." Riku menjawab singkat sambil terus memperhatikan pencuri itu. Sang pencuri merusak dinding layar kemudian keluar begitu saja, membawa Sena. "Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Riku yang langsung mengikutinya dari layar rusak itu.

-o-0-o-

Mereka sekarang berada di kebun belakang yang luas, gelap dan sunyi. Para polisi dan Kakei memilih lewat pintu belakang ketimbang layar yang tidak akan cukup dilewati oleh polisi sebanyak itu. "Apa alasanmu keluar? Tidak menginginkan permata ini ya?" Riku menantang sambil menunjuk permata yang digenggamnya.

"Bukan, hanya saja jika permatanya kuambil disana, aku akan susah berlari karena terkurung dalam ruangan sempit begitu. Sama saja cari mati." balas sang pencuri. "Lebih baik aku keluar sambil menyandera salah seorang dari kalian agar ketika mendepatkan permatanya akuu dapat bergerak bebas."

Kakei dan para polisi tersebut kemudian tiba ditempat, polisi dengan siaga langsung berusaha membidikkan senapan ke arah pencuri itu. "STOP!" teriak Riku.

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan tembak!" Perintah Kakei pada para polisi itu. "Disana masih ada count Sena, kalau dia ikut tertembak, dia bisa mati." Serentak para polisi itu langsung tunduk kepada perintah Kakei.

Riku mendekati Kakei kemudian berbisik pelan, Kakei menanggapinya kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau berjanji akan melindungi permata walau hanya tersisa satu permata. Lagipula, kita harus mencemaskan keadaan count Sena. Nyawa lebih penting dibandingkan permata." ucap Kakei tersenyum. Yah, ide gila yang dilontarkan Riku.. yang membuat kemungkinan terburuk bahwa permatanya bisa diambil.

"Oke!" teriak Riku. "Aku serahkan permatanya, lalu kau lepaskan Sena!" teriak Riku kepada sang pencuri.

"Kalau begitu.. aku akan meletakkan count Sena disini, dan kau meletakkan permatanya disebelah kananku." Balas sang pencuri.

Mereka kemudian dengan perlahan mendekat. Tidak melepas pandangan dari setiap gerak-gerik masing-masing. Riku meletakkan permatanya di sebelah kanan pencuri itu, matanya kemudian memandang pencuri yang dengan perlahan melepaskan Sena dari arah kiri.

Syuut! Tangan Riku tadinya berusaha menggapai Sena dan permatanya secara bersamaan. Namun, dia kalah cepat dengan sang pencuri yang mengambil permata itu… tanpa melepaskan Sena. "Apa? Kau curang! Tadi kau belum melepaskan Sena secara seluruhnya! Sementara aku sudah meletakkan permatanya!" teriak Riku.

"Oh iya… tanganku tidak melepaskannya. Malah refleks menyambar begitu saja permatanya," ucap sang pencuri. "Kalau begitu.. aku bawa dia saja deh sekalian.. supaya lawan count-ku berkurang satu."

"Ap-tidak! Hei! Cepat lepaskan permata itu! Setelah itu baru kau boleh bawa aku!" Sena meronta-ronta dipegangan pencuri itu, namun sang pencuri sudah melesak kabur dengan memakai jubah aneh multi fungsinya.

"Gawat… Dia sebentar lagi menghilang.. itu pasti.." ucap Riku, dia menunduk ke bawah, sementara pencuri itu langsung melompat, untuk melayang di angkasa dengan berbagai macam peralatan anehnya. Ckrek! Riku refleks langsung menyambar salah satu pistol polisi tersebut dan berlari mengikuti pencuri itu, diarahkannya moncong pistol ke pencuri itu.

"Riku! Jika gegabah malahan Sena yang tertembak!" teriak Kakei dari kejauhan.

Ceklik… DOR!

Mata biru muda kepunyaan Kakei memandang dengan tidak percaya terhadap pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Jujur saja, karena ini adalah malam hari, akan susah untuk mengetahui siapakah sebenarnya target yang terkena peluru. Semakin lama pencuri itu dan Sena semakin menjauh… sampai salah satu diantara mereka terjatuh.

"Huaaa!" Sena terjatuh dari pelukan pencuri itu, beruntung sekali sebab Riku langsung menangkapnya dari bawah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riku terhadap Sena yang berada di gendongannya itu.

Sena menggeleng lemah, mukanya pucat, matanya berair. "Kau selalu saja memaksakan diri." Riku mempererat gendongannya kepada Sena kemudian kembali ke tempat Kakei berada. "Maaf, permatanya-"

"Tidak apa," balas Kakei. "Karena nyawa pria ini, lebih penting daripada permata itu. Langipula, syukurlah kau datang, Riku," Kakei mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Riku. "Jika tidak, pasti permataku akan lebih cepat terambil. Kau sudah bisa mengetahui trik-triknya.. dan kau juga cerdas… aku tahu kau bisa mengalahkannya."

"Terima kasih." Balas Riku dengan senyuman. "Ngomong-ngomong.. tentang permata selanjutnya yang akan diincar. Kalau pertama Akaba, kedua Juumonji, ketiga kau.. berarti.. ke empat.."

"Count Mizumachi," ucap Kakei perlahan. "Tenang saja, aku akan menghubunginya. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang dekat kok," Kakei menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Perlu kutawarkan kamar malam ini? Untuk count Sena yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan." Kakei menawarkan dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Namun Riku menggeleng, "Kami akan langsung pulang saja." Riku memperhatikan pria yang terlelap di gendongannya, "Terima kasih," ucap Riku kepada Kakei.

-o-0-o-

Dari atas salah satu bangunan di kota Thylyon, tampaklah seseorang, yang sedang mencopot jubah yang dipakainya. Dia kemudian duduk perlahan dan mengamati luka tembak yang terletak di sebelah bahu kirinya, "Hebat juga dia.. ini pertama kalinya aku terluka dalam menjalankan misi."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kereta kuda berwarna merah _maroon_ berhenti di salah satu rumah besar bergaya Perancis yang sangat mewah kepunyaan Riku Kaitani. Dari kereta itu, tampak turunlah dua orang pemuda, "Akhirnya.. sampai juga." Seorang pria muda berambut cokelat mengeluh pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya perlahan.

Pria lainnya yang berambut putih hanya menunjukkan cengiran mengejek, "Baru begini saja sudah capek, tertidur pula." Ejeknya perlahan.

"Diam. Semua manusia pasti mempunyai rasa lelah tahu. Lagipula, dari tadi kita berlarian kesana kemari, berusaha menangkapnya, melawannya.. belum lagi aku sempat ditawan pula.. ya jelas capeklah!" dia mengeluh kembali sambil memijit pelan bahunya.

"Bukannya dijadikan bahan barter?" Riku menggodanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Enak saja. Tapi.. kita akhirnya tidak bisa menangkap dia." ucap Sena.

"Ya, dia bukan pencuri biasa, dia itu pencuri professional. Tidak hanya mengandalkan otot, tapi juga menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Pikirannya juga licik, dia tidak bisa ditipu dengan mudah, dia juga mempunyai peralatan aneh. Dan.. kecepatannya yang luar biasa itu.." Riku memandangi cara jalan Sena yang tampaknya sudah sangat lesu di belakangnya. "Mau kegendong?"

Tawaran yang sangat tidak disangka bagi seorang Riku Kaitani. "Tidak. Terima Kasih. Aku tidak mau " Yang langsung dibalas dengan tolakan tegas dari mulut Sena Kobayakawa.

"Tida apa-apa sih kalau kau tidak mau. Yang pasti, aku ikhlas menawarkannya." balas Riku tidak menengok ke belakang.

Sena menatap Riku dengan pandangan heran, _'Dia sudah berubah'_ pikirnya _'Kadang usil, kadang baik, kadang terlalu serius.. dan menyeramkan'_ pikir Sena lagi. Sena kemudian menggengam tangan Riku dari belakang, kepalanya dengan perlahan menyender di punggung Riku yang kokoh. "Aku capek," Sena menutup matanya. "Tolong gendong aku."

Riku tersenyum, "Sesuai keinginanmu." Dia kemudian menggendong Sena di punggungnya, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

-o-0-o-

"Ng?" mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka, wajahnya diliputi rasa heran. _'Oh ya, tadi aku digendong Riku dan…'_ Sena memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanannya. _'Ke-kenapa Riku bisa berada disebelahku?!'_ pikirnya panik. _'Ah ya… kontraknya'_ sambil menenangkan pikirannya, Sena memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

CLETAR! Petir tiba-tiba menyambar, membuat Sena langsung menggigil ketakutan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan dahinya, dia kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau emerald terbuka, kemudian memandang orang yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya itu. Kondisi Sena menggigil, mukanya membiru, dan wajahnya pucat, membuat sang pemilik mata prihatin kepadanya.

"Kemarilah," Pemuda berambut putih itu menjulurkan tangannya kepada orang yang berada disampingnya itu. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh pria berambut cokelat itu. "Kemarilah." ucap Riku sekali lagi. Dengan ragu Sena mulai menerima uluran tangan Riku itu. Riku menarik perlahan tangan Sena, kemudian membawa tubuh pria mungil itu berambut cokelat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ri-Riku? A-ada apa?" Kena-"

"Sst.. diamlah. Ketika manusia sedang dalam rasa ketakutan atau gelisah, manusia itu akan membutuhkan pelukan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sekarang tidurlah, hari sudah malam." Sena terdiam di pelukan Riku. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah dia menyadari perkataan Riku tadi benar. Perlahan dia mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Riku kemudian menutup mata cokelat keemasannya dengan tenang.

-o-0-o-

'_Dasar.. mungkin watak dan sifatnya memang berubah setelah beberapa tahun berlalu ya… mungkin dia memang jadi cerewet dan sangat sok tahu.. tapi.. dia ternyata masih seperti yang dulu' _pikir Riku sambil menyelimuti Sena. Riku kemudian mengambil selimut cadangan di lemarinya, dia kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan memperhatikan Sena sebentar. "Selamat malam."

Sambil membawa selimutnya, Riku menuju ke ruang depan, kemudian meletakkan selimut itu di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada disana. CLETAR! Petir menyambar kembali, kali ini dia mencium bau gosong karena sesuatu, namun bau itu segera pergi karena tertelan air hujan.

Riku merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu, kemudian menyelimuti dirinya. _'Tidak sopan bukan jika kita tidur bersama dengan orang yang belum kita nikahi? Walau sudah terikat 'kontrak' tetapi tetap saja… aku dan dia belum terikat hubungan yang lebih serius'_ mata hijau emerald itu menutup perlahan, lelah dengan apa yang telah dialaminya tadi siang.

Sinar bulan menerangi ruang depan itu. Menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar yang menggantung disana. Menyinari seorang penerus kerajaan yang sedang terlelap di atas sana.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang besar dan panjang itu. Membuat silau seorang pria muda yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya itu. "Uhmn," dengan sedikit mengeluh karena silaunya matahari, dia pun akhirnya bangun dan duduk di ranjang. Merasa ada yang hilang, dia mulai bercelingukkan mencari sesuatu. "Hmm.. mungkin dia sedang mengurusi sesuatu." Ia berjalan perlahan kemudian menggapai handuk yang tergantung di lemari. "Kalau tidak salah… kamar mandinya ini…" ia membuka perlahan pintunya, kemudian menutupnya. "Ng?" tampak seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi yang dipenuhi air panas dan busa itu.

Tepatnya, sosok Riku yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Untung saja bagian penting tubuhnya tertutup oleh busa-busa sabun itu. Menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, Riku pun kaget, namun ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Sena, dia malah tersenyum. "Mau mandi bersama?" tawarnya.

PLAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Tampaklah dua orang yang sedang duduk di ruang makan yang sangat besar itu. Pemuda berambut putih yang mengambil tempat dekat pojok mendapat bekas tamparan merah di pipinya yang sepertinya sangat sakit bila dirasakan. Sambil mengaduh kecil, dia memegangi pipinya yang lumayan bengkak. "Aduh, sepertinya kau semangat sekali ketika menamparku tadi."

Sena mendelik tajam ke arah Riku. "Siapa suruh kau mesum sekali. Mana pintunya tidak dikunci segala." Sena menyantap cokelat hangatnya.

"Maaf. Aku 'kan lupa. Huh.. padahal semalam kau mesra sekali." Riku menopang dagunya, kemudian tertawa kecil ketika melihat semburat merah yang berada di pipi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sena menjwab dengan muka merah merona. Tidak mau mengakui kebenaran yang Riku ucapkan.

"Wah.. wah, padahal semalam kau memelukku dengan erat. Kemudian menyenderkan kepalamu ke dadaku. Hangat loh, nyaman sekali ." Riku menggoda Sena lagi.

"Cukup! Kita hanya terikat kontrak! Dan belum menikah!" Sena berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, jadi nantinya kau mau menikah denganku jika Ibu Suri sudah menandatangani surat pernikahan kita?" Riku tersenyum sambil memotong-motong _croissant_ yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

JREB! Sena menancapkan pisaunya kuat-kuat kepada _croissant_-nya. "Tidak! Lagipula bukan itu maksudku! Aku sama sekali tidak sudi menikahimu jika bukan karena kontrak menyebalkan yang dibuat oleh Ibu Suri itu!" Sena menunjuk-nunjuk Riku dengan memakai pisau rotinya. Untung saja dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Kali ini Riku memilih diam sambil bercengengesan kecil. Tentu saja, daripada memilih menjawab perkataan Sena yang memungkinkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Sena akan melemparkan pisau itu dan menancap tepat di kepalanya. Riku mengunyah _croissant_-nya perlahan, kemudian teringat sesuatu, dia melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayannya. "Semalam petir menyambar dan turun hujan deras 'kan? Pada saat petir menyambar itu, aku mencium bau gosong. Apa itu?" Riku kemudian memakan potongan _croissant_-nya yang terakhir.

"Ah ya, petir menyambar kabel telepon dan pusatnya. Sehingga waktu yang diperlukan untuk memperbaikinya sekitar seminggu lebih." Sang pelayan kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Riku. "Dan.. karena itupula... karena kediaman ini tidak bisa dihubungi lewat telepon, count Mizumachi mengirimkan surat ini kepada anda."

Riku menerima surat itu, membukanya, kemudian membaca isinya. "Hmm.. dia cepat bergerak seperti yang dibicarakan ya.. belum ada sehari dia sudah mulai berulah lagi. Sial." Riku melipat surat itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. "Siapkan kereta kuda, aku akan menuju ke rumah Mizumachi sekarang."

"Eh? Memangnya si pencuri itu sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan lagi?" tanya Sena sambil meneguk cokelat hangatnya.

"Ya, geraknya cepat. Karena itu tidak ada waktu bagi kita untuk bersanta-santai." Riku bergegas menyusun barang-barangnya, seperti persediaan pisau kecil atau yang lainnya, memakai sarung tangan hitam lalu mantelnya. _'Walau aku bingung… kemarin sepertinya tembakanku tepat mengenai salah satu bagian tubuhnya.. tapi hari ini dia langsung saja bergerak.. padahal aku tidak yakin lukanya sudah sembuh secepat itu'_

"Hu uh." gumam Sena pela, kemudian melihat Riku keluar dari ruang makan. "Tu-tunggu aku!" Sena langsung berlari menuju Riku. "Aku ikut!"

Riku menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan Sena. "Ikut?" gumam Riku perlahan kemudian memegang pundak Sena. "Dengar ya, aku sebenarnya tidak masalah kau mau ikut atau tidak.. tapi aku mencemaskan keselamatanmu.. hanya itu."

Sena memandang mata Riku, kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku tidak akan merepotkan lagi. Lagipula… lagipula.. aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi.." ucapnya. _'Ya.. aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi.. seperti waktu itu'_ Sena perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

Riku memandangi Sena dengan rasa prihatin, "Ya. Baiklah, kau ikut. Lagipula, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kemana-mana." Riku kemudian naik ke atas kereta kuda dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sena. "Ayo, sini."

Sena memandangi Riku, "Benarkah?" tangannya menggapai tangan Riku. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sena.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, kecuali, jika memang itu sudah takdir dari kita berdua."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika Riku dan Sena sampai di kediaman Mizumachi, mereka melihat sebuah bangunan super luas dan besar, mirip dengan kastil-kastil barat jaman pertengahan. Dan langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah patung lumba-lumba besar di depannya. Patung yang menghadap ke ufuk timur ini. Patung lumba-lumba yang memakai bahan perak, sehingga dapat memantulkan sinar matahari, dan setiap dia memantulkan sinar matahari, pasti ada garis sinar yang merembet dan mengarah menuju kolam renang yang besar itu.

"Selamat datang, count Riku.. dan satu lagi… count Sena ya?" Mizumachi datang lalu menjabat mereka berdua. "Uwah! Kau beruntung ya Riku, kau dijodohkan oleh Ibu Suri dengan count semanis ini! Surat pemberitahuannya sudah sampai kepdaku lho!" dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Riku sambil tertawa keras.

"Apa?!" sebelum Sena mulai teriak-teriak dengan kata-kata cercaan lain, tangan Riku sudah membekap mulut dia duluan. _'Kenapa… kenapa sudah dikasih tahu.. sudah diberitahu... Ibu Suri benar-benar…'_ Sena mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Err.. nah, bisa kau beritahukan kepada kami.. desain rumahmu itu seperti apa?" Riku nyengir-nyengir sambil terus membekap mulut Sena. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mizumachi. Mereka dibawa ke perkarangan rumah yang besar itu.

"Nah, ini kolam renang!" ucap Mizumachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kolam renang itu. "Aku sangat menyukai kolam renang ini! Karena selain airnya bisa hangat akibat terpaan sinar matahari, airnya juga menjadi berkilau dan indah! Tepat pada matahari terbit!"

Riku memperhatikan kolam renang itu, dan melihat garis yang berasal dari patung dan menuju ke kolam renang. "Berkilau ya." gumamnya. Kemudian mereka dibawa ke dalam rumah, ternyata berbeda dengan Kakei, dia tidak mengharuskan semua penjaga ada banyak di setiap kamarnya. Kemudian Riku melewati sebuah kamar, kamar yang lumayan gelap, menghadap ke arah Barat, namun masih terkena cahaya matahari walaupun sedikit.

Di ruangan itu, banyak kardus-kardus, maupun lemari-lemari besar yang banyak lacinya. Ruangan yang sangat sumpek dan kotor, lebih dominan disebut gudang. "Mizumachi, ruangan apa itu?" Riku menunjuk ruangan itu, Sena mulai memperhatikan Riku.

"Oh.. hanya gudang biasa yang sudah tidak terpakai. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tapi.. sama sekali tidak ada ventilasi udara disana… aku ragu disana ada yang bertahan.." balas Riku.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa? Tikus?" sesudah berkata seperti itu, Mizumachi terkekeh sendiri.

"Yah, bisa jadi tikus.. atau pencuri," Riku berkata sambil tersenyum. "Bolah kulihat peringatan dari pencuri itu?" tanya Riku.

"Boleh saja." Mizumachi mengambil surat itu dari kemeja-nya kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Riku.

Riku mengambil surat itu dari tangan Mizumachi kemudian membacanya. Sena yang berdiri disebelahnya mulai ikutan membaca.

_Kepada Count Kengou Mizumachi yang terhormat._

_Siang ini aku akan datang, mengambil permata kerajaan-mu. Dibalik sinar matahari yang cerah dan hangat, namun tertutup walau berbeda arah. Disanalah aku akan datang._

_The Thiever_

"The Thiever.." Riku bergumam kemudian menatap Sena. "Jika huruf 'r' dihilangkan… maka akan menjadi 'Thieve' yang berarti mencuri…" Riku menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang dagunya. "Hmm… selera-nya rendah sekali untuk membuat nama panggilan seperti itu.."

"Hei.. kau malah mengejek nama seperti itu. Bukankah lebih baik kita meminta kepada count Mizumachi untuk diberitahu dimana permata-nya agar kita lebih gampang melindunginya?" ujar Sena yang berdiri di samping Riku.

"Aduh.. kau orangnya khawatiran sekali ya, sayang." Riku terkekeh dengan sifat Sena itu.

"E-enak saja! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Sena memprotes omongan Riku itu.

"Kalau kita minta beritahu, otomatis kita akan menuju dimana ruangan tempat menyimpan permata itu berada. Dan pada saat itu juga sang pencuri akan mengikuti kita.. dan langsung mengambil permatanya. Lebih baik kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir." Riku tersenyum ke arah Sena.

"Walau.." tangan Riku memegang dagu Sena dengan cepat. "Khawatir itu bagus…" ucapnya menyeringai sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sena. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Riku malah menyeringai, "Lagipula aku sudah tahu dimana tempat permata-nya." Setelah berkata itu, dia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sena.

"A-apa?" Sena yang masih terkejut sekaligus panik dengan tingkah Riku itu kemudian menjadi heran. Baru saja mereka masuk ke dalam rumah ini, dan belum seluruhnya diterangkan, Riku sudah tahu terlebih dahulu. "Memangnya ada dimana?"

Riku menyeringai ke arah Sena, "Ternyata… The Thiever dan pemilik rumah ini sama-sama memanfaatkan sinar matahari. Walau tempat The Thiever datang dan dimana permatanya bersembunyi hampir sama."

"Hah?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

TBC

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Nyahaha~

Kayaknya jawabannya tidak ada yang benar yah? -.-"

Ya sudahlah~ :))

Ho oh… panjang banget nih chap.. O.o

Pertanyaan lagi ada dong~

1. Jika Riku dan Sena termasuk diantara daftar count yang permata-nya akan dicuri.. kenapa sehabis Kakei adalah Mizumachi? Bukan Riku ataupun Sena? (kayaknya ini tidak terlalu susah ya?)

2. Ada yang tahu dimana tempat permatanya berada? (clue: surat dari Thiever, sikap Riku, dan penjelasan tentang rumahnya)

Yak.. cukup itu aja deh pertanyaannya~

Silahkan jawab lewat repiu~ :))

Sorry if there are many typo…

Review? Flame are allowed too… :D


	3. The Bad Feeling

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Matahari

Adalah Salah Satu kode.. untuk memecahkan misteri ini

Belum waktunya bagi sang Penyinar Bumi di pagi hari ini untuk tenggelam

Seolah tidak kenal dengan panas yang menyengat, mereka semua masih tetap berkumpul di halaman

Mendengarkan analisis dari salah satu diantara mereka

~xo-0-ox~

Sang pencuri tertawa dari balik sarangnya

Melihat dengan senang gerak-gerik mereka yang kebingungan

"**Can you stop me?" **

Dia tertawa.

Namun, tentu saja, salah seorang diantara mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"**I will stop you. I will catch you. I will send you to jail, with my power and my hands.. I'm sure about it." **

Dia menyeringai.

~xo-0-ox~

Game.... Start!

Di bawah sengatan sinar matahari, masih berdiri disana, mereka semua yang sedang membicarakan pencuri itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Apa maksudmu... tentang sinar matahari?" Sena berkacak pinggang. "Apakah dia akan datang dari tempat sejuk karena hari ini cuaca sangatlah panas?"

Riku tersenyum, "Tadinya begitu.."

Sena memicingkan matanya, "Tadinya... begitu?"

"Ya, tadinya begitu, sekarang tidak," Riku melipat surat pemberitahuan itu kemudian menyerahkannya kembali ke Mizumachi. "Tepat, dimana saat matahari berada di atas kepala kita. Kurang sebelum matahari tenggelam, The Thiever, pasti akan beraksi," Riku kemudian mulai berjalan. "Tuh, sebentar lagi matahari tepat diatas kita.."

PRAKK!!

Serentak, semua orang yang berada disana melihat ke arah atap. "I-itu.." Sena bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari atap dimana The Thiever berada. "The Thiever..." kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, masalahnya, dia mengamati The Thiever yang sedang berdiri, membelakangi matahari.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**NakamaLuna's present**

**Thief of the Diamond **

**Chap 3**

**The Bad Feeling**

**Rated**: T seiring berjalan waktu mungkin akan Lu-chan ubah ke M

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Crime

**Warning**: AU, Ooc, shounen-ai, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Terlihat oleh mereka jubah panjang yang dipakai The Thiever berpindah ke atap bangunan lain. Namun, mungkin sinar matahari terlalu menyinari sehingga membuat silau orang yang melihat. "Dia sudah beraksi.." Riku bergumam sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Dia melompat ke atap bangunan sebelah!" Mizumachi sontak berteriak. Dia kemudian langsung berlari ke arah atap bersama beberapa polisi yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Riku menutup mata Sena, "Tidak baik kalau terlalu lama melihat matahari secara langsung, kau bisa pusing."

"A-ah. Tapi, permatanya?" Sena langsung menyingkirkan tangan Riku dari matanya. "Tidak sebaiknya kita kejar?"

Riku tersenyum lagi, "Mereka semua akan kaget begitu sampai disana."

Sena diam, kepalanya masih terasa pusing, keringatnya bercucuran. "Pusing.." keluhnya sedikit berbisik.

Riku kemudian menoleh kepadanya, "Kau.. tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa. Jangan pedulikan aku." Sena kemudian menyenderkan dirinya ke salah satu pohon yang rindang di dekat kolam renang. Kemudian, dia melihat Riku yang perlahan mendekatinya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku.. hanya takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi," Riku berkata setengah mengejek.

"Aku tidak apa! Kejadian waktu itu hanya kecelakaan! Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memakai bom asap 'kan?" Sena memprotes ucapan Riku itu.

"Kalau begitu..." Riku kemudian menarik Sena ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ap—" ketika Sena akan memberontak, Riku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik.." Riku menambah seringainya. "Gunakan jika perlu dan memang sangat dibutuhkan, aku hanya memberimu satu dengan isi yang sama."

Sena menatap Riku dengan heran. "Maksud..." sebelum Sena melanjutkan kata-katanya, Riku sudah pergi. "Apa maksudnya?"

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Dibalik atap bangunan sebelah Timur, terlihatlah bayangan sosok seseorang, dengan jubah panjangnya. Kemudian turun begitu saja dengan cara meloncat tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Sepasang mata hijau emerald mengamati gerak-gerik sosok itu sambil menopang dagunya. Sosok itu ternyata sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran pemilik sepasang mata hijau emerald itu. "Nah, sementara mereka tertipu, aku—"

JREB!

Satu pisau kecil menancap tepat di batang pohon disamping sosok tersebut berdiri. "Wah, senang sekali sepertinya dirimu. Ada apa gerangan?" sang pemilik mata hijau emerald itu kemudian menyeringai.

The Thiever terdiam melihat pria yang berada di dekat pohon yang rindang itu. "Bagus. Kita bertemu lagi." Mulutnya mendecak kesal sambil mengacak pinggangnya.

"Yah, kita bertemu lagi. Kau ini... sayangnya yang tadi tidak bisa menipuku," Riku kemudian memainkan-mainkan dedaunan di ranting.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu.."

Seringaian itu makin terkembang, "Kau mengikat jubah cadanganmu ke tombak. Kemudian ketika matahari berada tepat di atas kami, kau melemparkan tombak itu ke atap bangunan sebelah, agar para polisi dan Mizumachi tertipu dan berada di atap bangunan sebelah sekarang. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa yang dilemparkan itu adalah tombak, sebab mata mereka telah dihalangi oleh cahaya matahari yang begitu pekat. Karena itu... kau beraksi tepat ketika matahari ada di atas kepala kita.."

"Tepat," The Thiever bertepuk tangan. "Jelas sekali. Tampaknya aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu ya.."

"Masih ada satu lagi," Riku kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah mengintai rumah ini, sebelum kami datang kau sudah berada di rumah ini duluan 'kan? Di gudang itu..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau?"

"Memang gudang itu sempit, kotor, dan banyak barang… jangan lupa dengan debu. Kau menunggu beberapa saat di gudang itu, setelah dikira tepat, kau langsung pergi ke atap menunggu beberapa saat untuk melemparkan tombak itu. Tentu saja tepat ketika matahari mencapai tinggi puncaknya agar mereka tertipu. Namun, kau meninggalkan jejak yang salah. Debu.

Pintu gudang itu model dibuka keluar. Sehingga aku bisa melihat kenop pintu dalamnya, dan yang aku lihat… tidak ada debu sama sekali, dan pintu sedang dalam keadaan terbuka. Bisa saja salah satu pelayannya membukanya tapi… tidak mungkin 'kan ada gesekan debu di lantai yang lumayan lebar? Pasti jubahmu menyeret debu-debu itu. Pelayan wanita disini, roknya itu di atas lutut."

"Kh," The Thiever mendengus pelan. "Begitu rupanya."

Riku kemudian berjalan selangkah, "Bukankah sudah kusarankan padamu agar mengganti jubahmu itu? Hanya akan merepotkanmu saja."

The Thiever menyeringai, "Wah, terima kasih atas sarannya. Sayang sekali, jika jubah ini tidak ada, mungkin aku tidak bisa semudah itu kabur."

"Wah, sudah kuduga begitu," Riku mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam mantel pakaiannya. "Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini." Kemudian mengacungkannya ke hadapan pencuri itu.

"Kalau ingin cepat berakhir, tentu saja dengan cara menyerahkan semua permata kerajaan kepadaku," The Thiever mengeluarkan tali dari dalam pakaiannya.

"Wah, kali ini kau berniat mengalahkanku dengan tali itu ya?" Riku kemudian menajamkan matanya. "Aku bingung, kenapa kau berusaha mencuri permata kerajaan? Bukankah kau bisa mencuri permata-permata lain yang harganya juga tidak kalah jauh dari permata kerajaan? Jika kau tetap bersikeras mencuri permata kerajaan, itu akan menyulitkanmu. Kami, dari kerajaan, mempunyai banyak tentara, dan polisi yang mendukung kami. Keamanan pun diperketat, khususnya untuk para penerus kerajaan. Tidak kusangka, ada pencuri yang nekat seperti kamu ini."

Pencuri itu terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Bukan urusanmu. Terserah aku mau mencuri atau tidak."

"Oh, jelas itu jadi urusanku," Riku menyimpan kembali pisaunya. "Lebih baik kita bicara dahulu sebentar. Aku adalah salah satu penerus kerajaan, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menjadi penerus kerajaan. Yang jelas, tugasku hanyalah melindungi sang permata. Walau aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang permata itu.."

"Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, tembakanmu kemarin itu lumayan juga.." pencuri itu memegang bahunya. "Walau sangat menyakitkan!" tiba-tiba, The Thiever melemparkan talinya di saat Riku lengah.

"Sial!" Riku berhasil menghindar, tetapi kakinya tersangkut oleh tali itu.

"Count Riku, kuakui kau memang pintar. Tapi gerak refleksmu, masih belum bagus!" The Thiever menarik tali itu dengan keras, sehingga Riku terbawa oleh tali itu.

GUBRAGH!

Tubuh Riku terpelanting ke sebuah pohon begitu saja. "Aiihh.. untung saja tidak begitu sakit..." Mata hijau emeraldnya melihat ke pencuri yang sekarang sedang berlari dari hadapannya itu. "Tung—"

ZREET!

DUBRAGH! Riku terjatuh lagi, rupanya, sang pencuri telah mengikat tali di kakinya, sehingga tubuhnya tertarik ketika ingin mengejar. "Sial kau!" dia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan segera memotong tali itu. "Tunggu!"

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

'_Tempat berlian berada… dimana sih? Ukh, jadi tambah bingung. Sinar matahari? Memangnya ada apa dengan sinar itu? Apakah akan menyinari sesuatu?'_ Sena melihat ke sekitar bangunan. _'Semua bangunan ini hampir semuanya terkena sinar matahari itu. Kecuali yang menghadap ke Barat, dan… kamar itu…' _ ia kemudian memegang dagunya.

"Ng?" Sena bergumam sebentar, dia melihat ke atas bangunan lantai tiga ruangan yang menghadap ke timur. Sinar perak terpancar disana. _'Apa itu..?'_ Sena kemudian melihat ke arah kolam renang. '_Sinar yang merembet sekecil itu..'_

"Tunggu!" spontan Sena menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Dia kemudian berdiri di dekat kolam renang untuk melihat lebih jelas. Mata cokelat keemasannya melihat Riku yang sedang mengejar The Thiever itu.

"Ap—itu kan..."

BRUAGH!

Entah, The Thiever terburu atau apa, dia menabrak Sena yang sedang berdiri membelakangi kolam renang itu. Yang tentu saja menyebabkan, mereka berdua jatuh ke kolam renang. "Wu-wuaaaahh!!" Sena berteriak sebelum jatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Pandangannya kabur, tangannya meraih-raih permukaan kolam, ternyata kolam renang itu lumayan dalam. "Ngh!" Nafas Sena hampir habis, kesadarannya pun makin menipis. Di dalam penglihatannya yang sudah minim itu, ia masih melihat The Thiever, yang sedang berenang mencapai permukaan. _'I-itu—apa? Itu...akh...'_ Sena mengeluarkan busa dari dalam mulutnya. "Tolong!" teriaknya ketika sudah sampai di permukaan. "A-aku tidak bisa bere—"

Mata hijau emerald itu membelalak begitu melihat bahwa tunangannya sedang berada di kolam renang yang dalam itu. Riku kemudian melompat masuk untuk menyelamatkan Sena. Dia kemudian membawa Sena ke tepi, "Sena... hei, bangun!" ujar Riku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sena.

Namun yang dipanggil tetap tidak bergeming, matanya masih terpejam, nafasnya juga tidak terasa. "Hei! Ayolah! Bernafas lagi!" Riku kemudian berusaha untuk memompa perut Sena, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. _'Kalau begini....'_

Riku memposisikan dirinya di atas Sena. Perlahan-lahan, pria berambut putih itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik pria berambut cokelat itu. "U-umh..." sebelum sempat Riku akan memberi nafas buatan, Sena sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan shock ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Riku—akan—mencium—dirinya!

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!!"

PLAAAKKK!!!

Dan, perlu diketahui karena kejadian yang membuatnya shock tadi, akhirnya Sena… dengan tanpa sengaja melempar Riku entah kemana. "Eh? Lho, tadi yang kulempar itu… emm.. Riku?!"

~xo-0-ox~

"Baiklah, sekarang aku hanya tinggal memastikan dimana tempat permatanya berada. Sepertinya permatanya ada disekitar si—"

GABRUGH!

"Auuuhh! Sakit! Apa-apaan ini?!" The Thiever merasakan ada yang mendarat di punggungnya—ah tidak, bahkan kepalanya seperti tertiban kaki seseorang.

"Ukh.. dasar Sena… dia melemparnya benar-benar tidak mengira…" pria berambut putih itu mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, dia kemudian mulai mencoba berdiri dan menengok ke belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menimpaku?" The Thiever melakukan hal yang sama dengan Riku. "Ng? Count Riku?"

"He? The Thiever?" Riku bergumam sambil mengambil jarak dari pencuri itu.

"Yah, kecelakaan… karena…" Riku memutuskan kata-katanya sambil memasang tampang jengkel. "Bukan saatnya bicara seperti ini!" Riku yang tersadar akan omongannya memaki dirinya sendiri. "Wah, tapi sepertinya kau belum tahu dimana tempat permata itu disembunyikan ya?"

The Thiever menyeringai, "Menurutku, permatanya ada disekitar kolam renang dan patung lumba-lumba ini.. atau bisa juga jarak diantara keduanya sehingga tercipta ruang rahasia bawah tanah," The Thiever kemudian mulai mundur, untuk memperkecil jaraknya dengan Riku. "Tapi, cahaya matahari itu menyadarkan sesuatu kepadaku…"

Cahaya matahari makin menyinari Bumi, membuat sebuah garis pantulan dari patung lumba-lumba yang menyinari kolam renang. Mereka berdua memandang patung lumba-lumba yang memantulkan garis ke kolam renang itu. "Kolam renangnya berkilauan, 'kan?"

Riku tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan saja karena menyadari bahwa The Thiever sudah mengetahui tempat permatanya. "Kolam renang itu berkilauan, seperti permata. Karena itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Garis yang timbul akibat sinar matahari itu dipantulkan oleh patung lumba-lumba ke kolam renang, kolam renang itu berkilau seperti permata. Entah, tapi bagiku itu menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh sang patung itu....

Permata yang berkilauan seperti kolam renang yang biru jernih itu.. disembunyikan di patung lumba-lumba yang memantulkan garis lurus menuju ke kolam renang—untuk menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam patung itu."

"Yah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kolam renang itu sangat biru dan jernih. Jika diterpa sinar matahari akan berkilauan seperti permata—dan garis pantulan dari patung lumba-lumba mengarah ke kolam renang." Riku kemudian mundur dan mengambil beberapa pisau kecil dari kemejanya.

The Thiever memandangi patung lumba-lumba yang berada tepat di belakang Riku. _'Oh, sial. Kenapa tadi dia bisa terlempar ke arahku? Dan sialnya lagi kenapa harus tepat berada di belakang patung lumba-lumba itu?'_

Riku memandang tepat ke arah pencuri itu. Matanya terfokus kepada setiap gerak-gerik sang pencuri, jika dia terlambat, bisa jadi permata itu jatuh ke tangan sang pencuri lagi. "Riku!" dari arah kejauhan, tampak seorang pria muda berambut cokelat sedang berlari ke arahnya. Mata cokelat keemasannya memandang cemas kepada teman masa kecilnya yang sedang berdiri melawan pencuri itu.

"Sen-Sena?!" Riku kemudian melihat Sena yang berlari ke arahnya itu. "Kenapa kau—"

ZREET!

Disaat Riku lengah, The Thiever langsung berpindah ke belakang Riku. "Sial!" mata hijau emerald Riku langsung terfokus kepada belakang.

PRANGG!!

Patung lumba-lumba itu terpecah belah, menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Dan didalamnya, terdapat batu berwarna biru cerah seperti aquamarine. Permata tersebut akan jatuh ke tanah, tentu saja jika tidak ada yang memungutnya. Riku dan The Thiever segera mengacungkan tangan mereka untuk meraih berlian itu.

GASP!

Namun, yang lebih cepat, dialah yang akan mendapatkannya bukan? Nyatanya, diantara dua orang yang sedari tadi bermaksud mendapatkannya, malah tidak satupun diantara mereka yang dapat. Sebelum permata itu menyentuh tanah, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tadi berlari langsung merebutnya.

"Se-Sena!" Riku segera berteriak begitu melihat Sena memeluk permata itu duluan.

"A-aku..." Sena bingung mau berkata seperti apa. Alih-alih matanya malah terfokus kepada permata yang ditangkapnya begitu saja.

"Kch!" The Thiever langsung berlari ke arah Sena, dia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai permata itu.

PLAAK! "Kalau berani menyentuh dia, kau berurusan denganku." Riku langsung menepis tangan pencuri itu.

Pencuri itu menyeringai, "Memang sepertinya aku harus mengurusmu dahulu yah."

Sena langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari membawa permata itu. Kemana arahnya juga dia tidak tahu, biarkanlah kaki ini membawanya. "Ke-kemana ini?!"

The Thiever dan Riku kemudian berlari mengikuti Sena. Mereka berlari bersebelahan, saling menatap masing-masing. "Yang tercepat dialah yang menang." Ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, yang kena imbasnya malahan jubah Sena yang tertarik itu.

"Hu-huaa!!" BREET! Sena terjatuh karena tarikan di jubahnya yang begitu kencang. Menyebabkan jubah dan kemeja yang dipakainya menjadi robek bagian belakangnya. "Oh... aku.. merasakan firasat buruk..." dia kemudian mencoba menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Riku dan The Thiever yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi hidung masing-masing.

Tampak bisa dilihat bahwa dari hidung mereka mengalir darah, dari celah topeng The Thiever juga terlihat mukanya memerah, sama dengan Riku. "Dugaan yang benar.." Empat tanda koma muncul di kepala Sena, namun dia segera mengacuhkan mereka dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju ke ruangan Mizumachi. Yap.. karena pose Sena saat itu.. terlihat..

"Oi! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa berdiam seperti tadi sih?" si pencuri sambil memencak kesal karena Sena sudah berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai di tempat Mizumachi berada.

"Kurasa.. kita ini hampir mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Atau—entahlah.." sambung Riku yang akhirnya sekarang berlari di sebelah The Thiever.

~xo-0-ox~

"Kemana.. kemana?" Sena terus saja berlari, tanpa memperdulikan arah. Kemudian dia melihat para polisi sudah berada di posisi masing-masing tanpa mengetahui bahwa patung itu sudah dihancurkan. "Itu berarti... Count Mizumachi sudah berada di ruangannya kembali?" Sena kemudian langsung menuju bangunan.

'_Ta-tapi dimana? Dengan bangunan yang sebesar ini, tempat yang begitu luas, pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Dimana?!'_ Sena kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Ah ya.."

-o~xxx000xxxx~o-

Braak! Pria berambut kuning gading itu menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat Sena yang berdiri disana dengan kondisi—baju compang-camping—selamat. "Err.. kau tidak apa, count Sena?"

"Aku tidak apa. Tapi, tempat permata itu sudah berhasil diketahui oleh The Thiever. Dan.. untungnya aku berhasil membawa permatanya kemari," ujar Sena sambil menunjukkan permata yang dipeluknya. Dia kemudian menaruh permata itu di meja kerja Mizumachi, di samping kaca kecil.

"O-oke! Tapi.. pakaianmu.. kenapa?" tanya Mizumachi penasaran. Dalam pikirannya, dia sudah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh... seperti, entah The Thiever berhasil menangkap Sena sehingga Sena di—PIIP—ataukah Riku yang sudah ngebet ingin segera punya cucu akhirnya—PIIP—.

"Count Mizumachi? Wajahmu memerah?" ujar Sena dengan tampang datar, kemudian langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Ehm! Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh dahulu! Sebenarnya, ketika aku ingin berlari membawa permata ini, The Thiever menarik pakaianku, sehingga robek begini." ucap Sena sambil melepas jubahnya yang robek itu, dia kemudian memandangi kemeja-nya yang sedikit robek juga.

Sraak! "Ng?" mata cokelat keemasan Sena kini terpaku kepada The Thiever dan Riku yang ternyata sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu yang dia buka tadi. "Cepat sekali.." gumamnya pelan, dan tidak menyadari sesuatu.

The Thiever langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada meja di sebelah Mizumachi berdiri, tempat permata berada. Dan saat itupula, mata berwarna cokelat keemasan itu membelalak. "Pe-permatanya tidak di tanganku!" teriaknya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja.

Namun terlambat, The Thiever sudah mendapatkan permata itu dalam genggamannya duluan. "Baiklah.. dengan ini.." sang pencuri itu berniat kabur melalui jendela di ruangan lantai empat itu.

"Cih!" Riku mendengus kesal lalu mengikuti The Thiever. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!" tangan Riku kemudian menggapai kaki The Thiever yang sudah keluar dari jendela.

"Ri-Riku.." Sena bergumam sambil berlari mendekati Riku. "Itu berbahaya! Ini tinggi!" teriak Sena panik.

The Thiever menyadari bahwa keseimbangannya tergoyahkan. Dia kemudian meliha ke arah kakinya dan melihat Riku yang sedang menarik kakinya itu. "Kau... lepaskan kakiku!" pencuri itu kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Riku.

"Kau harus mengembalikan permatanya dahulu.." Riku kemudian mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah The Thiever. Shret! Topeng The Thiever robek dan sedikit terbuka, dia kemudian langsung menjauhkan mukanya dari hadapan Riku.

'_Wajahku bisa kelihatan!'_ The Thiever kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya. "Kalau begitu..."

BLAARR!

Mata cokelat keemasan itu membelalak ketika melihat kedua orang yang berada di udara itu menghilang ditelan asap yang begitu tebal. The Thiever rupanya mengeluarkan bom asap, dan Sena menjadi cemas tentang keadaan Riku sekarang. Namun, kemudian dia melihat sosok Riku yang sedang terlempar ke arahnya. "Riku!"

Sena berteriak, dia kemudian menggapai tangan Riku sebelum tubuh pria berambut putih itu menyentuh tanah yang keras. "A..aku tidak ku—"

Grep! Ketika mereka berdua akan jatuh, tangan Mizumachi yang kekar menggapai tangan Riku juga. "Ayo naik, count Riku." Mizumachi kemudian menarik tangan Riku, sehingga dia terselamatkan dari acara jatuh dari tingkat tiga.

"Sial..." Riku bergumam. "Padahal, sedikit lagi aku bisa melihat wajahnya.."

Sena mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, kemarahan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Dasar.. kau bodoh Riku. Masih sempat memikirkan pencuri itu.. padahal nyawamu sendiri hampir melayang.." Sena bergumam pelan sambil memakai jubahnya kembali. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali karena pencuri itu sudah pergi. "Ng?"

"Terima kasih ya, count Mizumachi," Riku berterima kasih kepada Mizumachi atas terselamatkannya dirinya. Dia kemudian mendekati Sena, "Kau khawatir?"

Sena mengacuhkan pertanyaan Riku itu, dia kemudian langsung berjalan ke lantai satu. Pemuda berambut putih itu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang, "Baiklah. Maaf count Mizumachi, kali ini, kami juga tidak bisa membantu anda." Riku membungkukkan badannya di hadapan pria berambut kuning itu.

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa. Mungkin, jika kalian tidak datang permatanya bisa langsung diambil begitu sang pencuri itu tahu dimana tempatnya. Dan, aku juga kagum ketika dia berlari dari halaman depan sana, hingga ke ruanganku lantai tiga ini."

"Oh.. kalau begitu terima kasih, maaf aku pamit undur diri dahulu." Riku kemudian tersenyum, "Boleh, aku meminjam telepon rumahmu?"

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Ketika Riku memasuki kereta kudanya, di dalamnya sudah ada Sena yang menyambutnya dengan tampang cemberut. Pria berambut putih itu duduk di hadapannya, "Tidak enak, melihat tampangmu cemberut seperti itu."

Sena tetap saja mengacuhkan perkataan Riku tersebut. "Baiklah, apa aku harus minta maaf? Kalau memang begitu, aku minta maaf kepadamu, count Sena."

Sena kemudian memandang Riku, "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kau tidak ada salah," Sena menutup matanya kemudian menyeringai. "Aku hanya ingin mengetes saja, kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu sendiri atau tidak. Permintaan maafmu tadi tidak ditujukan kepadaku melainkan kepada dirimu sendiri."

Sena kemudian melihat sisa-sisa patung yang berserakan itu. Mata cokelat keemasannya membelalak lebar, Dia kemudian merapatkan jari-jarinya ke jendela kecil kereta kuda itu. "Aku..."

Riku merasa heran, "Ada apa?"

"Aku.... waktu itu.. melihat hiu...di rumah ini..." gumam Sena.

"Hiu? Bukankah yang ada itu malah—"

"Lumba-lumba. Ya aku tahu, tapi aku melihat hiu... entah dimana." Sena bergumam sambil tetap yakin akan perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku, jika kau mengingat tempatnya."

"Akhirnya kita gagal lagi—tapi, jika memang disusun berdasarkan alfabet, yang pertama Earl Akaba, lalu Earl Juumonji, Count Kakei, lalu Count Mizumachi.. berarti.. sekarang.." mata cokelat keemasan Sena tertuju ke arah pemuda yang berada di depannya.

Riku tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku 'kan?"

"Yah, dan kenapa kau malah tersenyum begitu?"

"Karena," Riku ikut menyenderkan punggungnya dan menyeringai, "Aku sudah punya rencana sendiri."

Ketika mendengar Riku berkata seperti itu, Sena langsung merinding. Betul atau tidak, tapi Sena mempunyai firasat buruk dengan ide itu.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Sena membelah steak yang disiram saus jamur tersebut. Dia kemudian mulai memakan potongannya, _'Tidak tahu.. sama sekali kami tidak tahu kapan waktu pencuri itu beraksi.. sama sekal tidak tahui'_ pikir Sena. "Eh, Riku,"

Riku menghentikan acara makannya, kemudian menegak air putihnya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa sebenarnya rencana—"

"Count Riku," seorang maid berambut cokelat sudah berdiri di samping Riku. "Barusan ada telepon dari Ibu Suri, bahwa anda diundang dalam acara pesta dansa besok malam."

Riku terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampaikan padanya bahwa aku akan menghadirinya besok." Sag pelayan itu mengangguk, dia kemudian undur diri dari acara makan malam majikannya.

"Riku.. apa aman?" Sena berkata sambil setengah berbisik. "Bukankah bisa saja dia akan mencurinya besok ketika kita sedang berpesta?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku sudah menyembunyikan permata itu di tempat yang aman kok, lagipula, sedikitnya kita butuh refreshing."

Sena meneguk perlahan minumannya, entah kenapa, dia sama sekali tidak enak dengan hari esok. Makin bertambah tidak enak ketika melihat seringain Riku itu. "Apa.. yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Riku berhenti mengunyah steak itu, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau bisa lihat besok."

Sena mungkin tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

~xo -0-ox~

Á Suivre

~xo-0-ox~

1. Count: Panggilan untuk gelar bangsawan Perancis dan Italia

2. Earl: Panggilan untuk gelar bangsawan di Inggris (penjelasan sangat terlambat)

Review reply:

**101 hiru-san ga login**

Whut! Whut! Chotto matte!! *megangin pipi yang dicubit* Ntar tambah tembem! XDD

Akakakak~ gak terlalu ngasah otak kok... ini aja idenya kepikiran pas lagi makan kerupuk diolesin cokelat~ XDD

Whow! Jawaban hiru-san dua-duanya benar! SELAMAT!!! XDD Penjelasannya kurang tapi~ :))

Bentar... ntar baju ini robek atuh kalau ditarik~ udah di-apdeth~ gomen kelamaan~ :P

**dilia shiraishi**

Loh? *balik nendang Dilia-chan* Mbak punya hobi nendang? XD

Loh? Loh? Lu-chan bingung mau dijawab dimana... dikau jawab dua tempat~ tapi dikau sudah berhasil mengetahui dimana pencuri itu dateng pertama kali! XDD *nabur konfeti*

Yap! Pertanyaan nomer satu bener! Pertanyaan nomer dua... emm.. karena jawabnya.. ada di banyak tempat.. Lu-chan bingung~ *nyengir sendiri*

H-hue... memang OOC yah? TAT

Hiruma? Ohoho, spoiler... tapi bakal muncul kok! XDD

Nah, kalau thief artinya pencuri. Tapi kalau Thieve artinya mencuri. Nah, karena dia pencuri yang mencuri.. jadinya The Thiever deh~ *gaje*

*bales meluk* X3

**Vi.D.Z**

Hai juga Vi~ *boleh manggil begini?*

Wah! Nggak papa! Udah dibaca aja Lu-chan udah seneng! Walau terima repiu juga sih~ XDD

Boleh-boleh~ :))

1. Yup! Pengambilan abjad! XDD Tapi, baca deh chap pertama.. kayaknya ada yang ganjel... ^^

2. Hoho~ yang ini salah.. sayang sekali XDD Tapi tetap semangat yah! X3

3. Whew! Banyak yang ngira dia lho! O.o

4. Mamori? Oho, tentu saja ada~ entar bakal dimunculin kok~ *spoiler lagi*

5. Jawabannya ada di chap-chap selanjutnya~ kalau sementara sih, karena Sena kecewa sama Riku~ *spoiler lagi~*

Ah, gak papa kok~ XDD

Oke! Sudah dilanjutkan! XDD

**Ruicchi Arisawa (MY UKE—NOT MY SEME)**

Oke, silahkan jawab Say!

1. Nyohohoho~ bukan~ walau tadinya ada maksud seperti itu~ *tembaked*

2. Not in the swimming pool~ X3

Hahaha~ chap kemarin mah bukan ada satu kata salah ketik~ tapi BANYAK salah ketik~ XDD *merana pas diperiksa*

**Finencia**

Kurang ea? Tenang aja, ntar tak tambahin! XDD

Yup! Sena jutek karena... ada di chap berikut-berikutnya~ X33

Okey! Udah di-apdeth!

**Akatsutsumi Ai**

Ahahah~ ndak papa Aya-chan~

Wuoh! Makasih teramat sangat! *lagi gila RikuSena*

1. Yaap! Bener banget! :D

2. Wah, sayang sekali salah... :))

Wujud asli pencurinya? Nyokokoko~ ada di chap depan-depannya lagi~ mungkin di chap depan-depan-depan-depan*taboked*

Eh iya, Hiruma ama Earl emang ayah—anak tuh! *taboked by Hiruma*

Oow~ kelihatannya seru! XDD

Oke! Sipp dah!!

**Ash D. Flourite**

Jyah... ni anak ganti penname lagi... :D

Tidak dicium karena.. suasananya tidak memungkinkan~ *digetok* Masalahnya, Sena dan Riku MASIH terikat kontrak, belum menikah secara resmi. Sena dibikin jutek, jadinya jika dicium Riku, dia pasti ngamuk setengah mati.. XDD

Lho? Yeheehehe~ banyak yang ngira si pirang itu yah~ *nyenggol Hiruma*

Ja-jawabannya.. *bingung mode: on* Soalnya jawabannya ada tiga.. jadi bingung.. -.-a

Wah, ini lebih dari dua minggu lho! XDD Kehalang UTS~

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**

Yap! Udah di-update!

Silahkan coba jawab~

1. Jawaban anda tepat!! XDD

2. Hohoho~ salah atuh~

Kalau masalah si Hiru, udah banyak yang nanyain. Tenang aja, dia muncul kok~ ^^

**El Que Llora**

Kaito Kid: Lagian.. si author freak ini seenaknya menyamakan imejku!! *nempeleng Lu-chan*

Lu-chan: *bales nempeleng* Habis keinget kamu! Ya udah mau gimana lagi?!

Ehe? Lu-chan juga mau kalau dipeluk Riku!!!!! XDDD

Oho~ jawabannya salah.. silahkan mencoba lagi~

Udah di-apdeth~ X3

**XoXcheycheymattematteXoX**

Ebused!!! *tepar pas udah ngetik penname*

Susah amat pennamenya! *bingung sendiri*

Yup! Pertama kali kingdom fic yang muncul di fandom ini punya Cherrie~ X3

Wah, makasih~ iya masih banyak typo nih~ :DD

**Uruppe malas login**~

Ehe, gak apa-apa~

Oke! Oke! XDD

Hahaha~ ndak papa kok~ ^^

Ini udah di-apdeth~ XDD

**Mendokusei Toushiro**

De!! Makasih udah mau repiu penpik ini!! *peluk gaje*

Sena emang galak! Padahal kalau Lu-chan yang dipeluk Riku pasti Lu-chan langsung..... *SENSORED* XDD

Wah, jawabannya salah~ betewe, pertanyaan pertama gak ikut yah?

Oke! Udah di-apdeth!

**Luina Ren Michaelis**

Makasih, Nak! Yep! Kalau ada adegan pembunuhannya bisa jadi rated M~ bukan bunuh sih~ tapi violence~

1. Jawabannya bener!! *langsung meluk*

2. Hah? Kok.. tempatnya banyak banget? *bingung sendiri*

Udah di-updat~ XDD

**Shinku Amakusa**

Hah? Makasih atuh! *meluk kenceng-kenceng*

Waow... Shinku bisa masuk rekor MURI atau dipajang di museum manusia antik karena bisa gak ngedip padahal baca cerita panjang tuh~ XDD

1. Jawabannya seratus persen bener!! :DD

2. Uwah.. sayang jawabannya belum benar.. ^^

Udah di-update nih~

Hehehe, kehalang MID nih~ XDD

**kazuazul**

Hah? Susah? Waduh, maaf!! XDD

Heh? Pencurinya.. dari chap ini baru mungkin bisa ketahuan..

Keren? Wah! Makasih! *langsung meluk*

Udah di-apdeth nih!! XDD

Makasih yaahh!! XDD

Akhirnya chapter ini selesaiii!!! *ngulet*

Owowo~! Akhirnya banyak yang bisa jawab!

Untuk pertanyaan nomor satu, selamat kepada kalian yang bisa jawab! XDD

101 hiru-san

dilia shiraishi

Vi.D.Z

Akatsutsumi Ai

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Luina Ren Michaelis—anakkuh—

Shinku Amakusa

Untuk pertanyaan nomor dua, selamat kepada kalian yang benar! XDD

101 hiru-san

-Alc Hanan 'Kzena' Nafisah- (from FB)

Dan, untuk yang menjawab yang terbener (maksud?) Maksudnya dua-duanya bener!

Selamat kepada 101 hiru-san! XDD

Oke, sebenarnya banyak yang jawabnya... mungkin bener.

Habisnya.. hiru-san yang menjawabnya DI patung lumba-lumba... T.T

Kebanyakan dari semuanya... menjawab diantara patung lumba-lumba, gudang atau kolam renang.. ~_~

Lu-chan jadi bingung kok permatanya disimpan dibanyak tempat atuh~ XDD

Pertanyaan:

1. Ada yang tahu dimana ruangan Mizumachi? Kenapa Sena bisa tahu ruangannya ada disana? XDD (clue: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika memiliki permata yang berharga? Melindungi tempatnya 'kan? Atau memperhatikan tempatnya?) XDD

2. Something wrong in there~ Can you guess that?? X3 (tepatnya di salah satu omongan mereka)

3. Ada yang tahu, alasan Riku meluk Sena pas awal-awal itu? Omongannya janggal 'kan? XDD "Gunakan jika perlu dan memang sangat dibutuhkan, aku hanya memberimu satu dengan isi yang sama." Adakah yang tahu apa itu?

Chap depan Riku! Whoah! Akan menjadi susah dan lama tidak ngapdeth nih! Pasti!! Tapi semuanya udah kesusun di otak~ XDD

Sorryfor the typo, bad grammar and et cetera~ XDD

Maaf juga karena chapnya kepanjangan jadi bakalan susah untuk yang mau repiu lewat hape... ^^

Oke, Review ne? X3 flame allowed~ tolong jangan kopiket ato plagiat fic ini maupun fic Lu-chan yang lainnya~ :DD

Sign,

**NakamaLuna the Author of THIEF OF THE DIAMOND**


	4. That Successor, His Plan

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

7 permata kerajaan.

7 pewarisnya.

1 pencuri.

~xo-0-ox~

Ketujuh permata kerajaan yang mempunyai nilai tidak terhingga, dicuri oleh seorang pencuri handal yang menyebut dirinya 'The Thiever'.

Salah seorang pewarisnya, tertarik untuk menangkap sang pencuri tersebut.

Siapakah yang akan menang?

~xo-0-ox~

Permata kerajaan. Permata yang ternyata menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam. Yang mengharuskan setiap pewarisnya menanggung beban berat. Ya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja..

_Game.. start!_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"_Aku sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri."_

Kata-kata itu seakan menyihir Sena Kobayakawa agar tidak dapat beristirahat malam ini. Mata cokelat keemasannya itu tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Sedari tadi dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun nihil hasilnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Masih membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tidak lain tidak bukan, hanya karena perkataan dari calon suaminya itu.

Jengkel akan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi kediaman sang calon suami.

_Jegrek_

Baru saja Sena akan menyentuh gagang pintu, muncul seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata hijau _emerald_ dari sang pria menatap kepada milik Sena. "Kau.. mau kemana?"

"Hah?" Sena bergumam pelan. "Apa itu jadi urusanmu? Aku hanya ingin keluar." Sena kemudian beralih ke sisi kiri pintu keluar. Namun, Riku mencegatnya. Jengkel sedikit, Sena beralih ke sisi kanan, namun dicegat juga. Jengkel luar biasa, akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk mendorong Riku pelan, namun kedua lengannya sudah dicengkeram duluan oleh Riku.

"Argh! Minggir!"

~xo-0-ox~

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**NakamaLuna's presenta**

**Thief of the Diamond **

**Chapter 4**

**That Successor, His Plan**

**Rated: T seiring berjalan waktu ****mungkin**** akan Lu-chan ubah ke M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Humor**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, shounen-ai, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back~ :D**

~xo-0-ox~

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Itu jadi urusanmu yah?" ucap Sena sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jika jawabanmu begitu, aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu."

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi!"

Riku tersenyum, kemudian tangannya menunjuk kepada pintu lain di kamar mereka. "Kamar mandi ada di dalam."

Muka Sena memerah sendiri mendengar jawaban Riku itu. Dia menggertakan giginya keras-keras, "Aku haus! Mau minum!"

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk mengambilkannya,"

Sena mengerjapkan matanya, "Nyebelin tau nggak?! Kamu itu ya…"

"Jawab saja yang jujur, memangnya kenapa kau ingin keluar?"

Sena memalingkan wajahnya dari Riku, "Hanya tidak bisa tidur. Ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar.."

Riku lantas menutup pintu kamar mereka kemudian menarik Sena ke dekat beranda. "Nah, kita sudah jalan-jalan," ujar Riku yang menganggap berjalan dari pintu ke beranda adalah 'jalan-jalan'.

"Tidak lucu.."

"Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu keluar.." Pemuda berambut putih itu lantas duduk di atas ranjang kemudian merebahkan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau yang harus mengaturku?"

"Keras kepala," Riku tertawa sejenak, kemudian menatap wajah Sena. "Bisa jadi pencuri itu datang dan melakukan tindakan berbahaya terhadap dirimu."

"Bukankah kau yang diincar?" ujar Sena kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sena, ingatlah.." Riku kemudian berdiri. "Kita sudah terikat kontrak. Sekarang tinggal bersama pula. Kita sama sekali tidak tahu jikalau pencuri itu berniat mencuri permata sekaligus. Sesudahku, yang akan diincar adalah dirimu, bisa jadi nanti kau dijadikan tawanan seperti waktu itu.."

Sena mengangguk, "Ya.. aku mengerti."

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

"Karena memikirkan ucapanmu," pemuda berambut cokelat itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Ucapanku?"

"Tentang rencanamu—" Sena mulai memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari seringai yang terkembang di wajah Riku. "—membuatku merinding bila mengingatnya.

"Paling, besok kau akan jengkel," Riku mengambil selimut, kemudian membawa serta dirinya ke sofa terdekat. "Selamat malam." Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Mmm..." sinar mentari yang masuk menyilaukan mata seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur di ranjang itu. Perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan mata cokelat keemasannya. "Sudah pagi? Cepat sekali." Sena menutup mukanya, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sekitar setengah jam, barulah dia keluar dengan handuk bertengger di bahunya.

"Count Sena,"

Pemuda berambut cokelat it mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"A-ano.. Count Riku meminta kami untuk mendandani anda,"

"Eh? Untuk ap—"

Sebelum Sena sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, para pelayan itu langsung mendandani Sena.

~xo-0-ox~

"Apakah ini termasuk bagian dari rencana Riku?" Sena memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. "Bukankah pakaian ini adalah pakaian kebanggaan yang hanya dipakai untuk acara besar saja? Pakaian para penerus kerajaan dengan ciri khas lambang keluarga masing-masing. Pakaian yang hanya digunakan untuk upacara penting."

Di setiap sisi pakaian itu terdapat emas, kancing baju maupun tali itu terbuat dari emas juga. Warna putih pakaian itu kontras dengan warna emas yang menyelingi pakaian. Dalamnya adalah kemeja putih biasa yang dibuat dari sutra. "Oh.. hari ini pesta dansa!" Sena teringat perkataan salah satu maid kemarin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sena kemudian keluar dari kamar Riku. Alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat bahwa kediaman Riku itu sudah penuh akan banyak orang. "I-ini.. pestanya pindah kemari atau apa?" Sena masih berdiam di pintu, dengan muka terkejut luar biasa.

"Sena!" tampak Riku dari arah kejauhan datang dan langsung menarik tangan Sena. Dia membawa Sena pindah ke ruangan lain.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sena. Tersadar, dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Riku ketika sudah sampai.

"Yah... nanti kau sendiri juga akan tahu," Riku membereskan pakaiannya kemudian menatap Sena. "Ini kurang ditarik." Riku menarik aksesori pakaian Sena, sambil membetulkan kerah pria itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Sena buru-buru mengenyahkan tangan Riku ketika berpikir bahwa Riku sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Mata cokelat keemasannya menatap pakaian yang Riku kenakan. Pakaian yang hampir sama dengannya, pakaian bangsawan kalangan atas, namun hanya dipakai jika ada pesta besar. Pakaian Riku itu menampakkan ciri khas keluarganya, warna pakaian Riku dominan hitam, kemeja yang dipakai di dalamnya juga hitam. Kancingnya emas, namun di setiap sisinya ada warna merah yang menyelingi pakaian itu. "Um.. ini ada apa?" Sena mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Riku tersenyum, kemudian memegangi bahu Sena erat-erat. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Itu pasti," dia kemudian berbisik. "Semoga kau tak marah.. dan semoga setelah ini aku bisa hidup tanpa dibunuh olehmu.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Riku pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sena yang sedang masih terdiam mematung disana. Kerutan memenuhi wajah Sena, empat tanda koma bertengger di dahinya dengan sukarela, "Maksud?" Sena berucap dengan nada menggeram.

Akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Mata cokelat keemasannya bercelingak-celinguk, melihat para tamu yang datang. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya, permasalahannya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentan acara ini. Apalagi jika ada seorang bangsawan yang menegurnya, topik permasalahan juga belum disiapkan.

_POK!_

Sena menoleh ke belakang ketika merasakan ada yang menepuk punggungnya. "Lama tidak bertemu ya, Count Sena? Wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah."

Sena langsung memasang wajah _stoic_-nya kembali. "Ehm, sudah lama memang," ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Ibu Suri.."

_DUAGH!_

Wanita yang dipanggil Ibu Suri itu langsung tersenyum kemudian memukul punggung Sena kencang-kencang. "Duh, tidak usah seformal itu, Sena!"

"Ah ya.." Sena mengelus punggungnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Mamori nee-chan!" tangan Sena kemudian merengkuh perempuan itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mamori nee-chan itu tertawa. Dia kemudian membalas pelukan dari Sena, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Wanita cantik dengan rambut cream ini sudah menjadi Ibu Suri di usianya yang terbilang muda. Ia selalu tampil modis, tidak begitu suka memakai pakaian megar.

"Tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu," Mamori menatap Sena kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Sepertinya sifatmu berubah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Riku, ya."

"Eh?" Sena tertegun. _'Bagaimana Mamori nee-chan bisa mengetahui hal itu?'_

"Ya~ Sena, masih ingatkah kau denganku?" seorang wanita manis yang berumur kira-kira lebih muda dari Sena bergumam pelan di sampingnya. "Ini aku lho!"

"Suzuna-chan!" Sena tersenyum lebar. "Oops!"

Keseimbangan Sena berkurang karena tiba-tiba Suzuna memeluknya duluan. "Lama tidak bertemu ya.." gumam Suzuna pelan. Wanita yang dipanggil Suzuna ini mempunyai rambut berwarna biru, dengan mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Dia memang tidak termasuk dalam anggota penerus kerajaan. Namun, hubungan aliansi kerajaannya dengan Mamori dan para penerus kerajaan sangatlah dekat. Bisa dibilang, dia sudah seperti adik Mamori sendiri.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku jadi berasa _nostalgia_ sekarang," Sena nyengir kecil kemudian melepaskan pelukan Suzuna.

"Selamat Sena! Aku akan mengabadikan momenmu ini," Suzuna berkata menggoda sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia menyenggol bahu Sena yang bingung akan perkataan Suzuna itu.

"Momen?"

"Ah, jangan malu-malu,"

_BUAKK!_

Mamori sekali lagi memukul punggung Sena yang kecil itu. "Hari ini 'kan hari pernikahanmu dengan Riku!"

Ngek. Sena terdiam. Otaknya sekarang mencerna perkataan Mamori. Apa? Menikah? Tunggu, tidak salah? Menikah? Itu Kawin? _MARRIED_?! Dia sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang itu. Terbesit di pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam. '_Ja-jadi.. alasan dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar kamar itu karena... ruangannya didekorasi yah..?'_ Sena mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memukul wajah pria itu. "Riku siaa—"

"Sena,"

Apakah umur Riku memang panjang? Baru saja Sena berpikir untuk memukulnya jika bertemu dengannya nanti tapi sekarang Riku sudah berada di hadapannya. "Tepat sekali Riku, aku baru saja akan memukulmu.."

"Pestanya sudah mau dimulai," Riku nyengir kuda dan memasang tampang tidak bersalah. Membuat Sena makin 'gondok' melihat muka Riku.

"Ahaha, ya aku mengerti karena sudah diberitahu oleh mereka," Sena kemudian mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya, hitung-hitung sebagai penyemangat karena tidak bisa memukul Riku dikerumunan banyak.

~xo-0-ox~

Altar pernikahan mereka tepat berada di luar ruangan. Ya, berada di kebun Riku yang tertata dengan indah rapihnya. Sejenak, Sena memandangi tempat it—altar mereka. Oh, sekarang Ia menjadi takut dengan yang namanya altar.

Walau Sena sudah beberapakali menyaksikan upacara pernikahan dalam tata kerajaan mereka, namun tetap saja dia gugup untuk 'mempraktekan' langsung di depan banyak orang. Di punggungnya kini sudah bertengger jubah khas kerajaan dengan lambang keluarganya—yang nantinya akan tergantikan oleh lambang kerajaan Riku. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mencoba bersikap tenang, dia kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda lain di sampingnya.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, sikap Riku lebih tenang. Ekspresi mukanya terlihat serius dan menghayati. Mereka kemudian maju dua langkah ke depan altar pernikahan kemudian berlutut. Mamori tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, Ia menutup matanya kemudian mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Apakah kalian bersedia, menjadi pasangan hingga waktu memisahkan kalian?"

"Kami bersedia." Mereka berucap sama-sama. Mata mereka berdua tertutup, mencoba menghayati sebisa mungkin.

"Apakah kalian berjanji akan menjadi pasangan yang akan mentaati semua aturan dalam kerajaan?"

"Kami berjanji."

"Kalau begitu, bangunlah." Mamori membuka kedua matanya, tampak sepasang mata bewarna _azure_ pekat menghiasinya.

Mereka berdua bangun, dan saatnya jubah lambang kerajaan Sena terlepas. Salah satu pelayan kemudian meletakkan jubah baru untuk menutupi punggung Sena, jubah dengan lambang keluarga Riku. Hati Sena miris sedikit ketika merasakan jubahnya terlepas dari punggungnya, namun apa boleh buat. Kesal juga sih, karena mereka sama-sama cowok, kenapa harus Riku yang 'menang'? Ah, sudahlah.

"Silahkan bertukar cincin."

Ucapan dari Mamori membuat Riku langsung mengambil cincin yang telah disediakan kemudian memasangkannya ke jari manis Sena. Sena dengan ogah-ogahan memasang cincin ke jari manis Riku. Dalam dirinya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu berkomat-kamit agar Mamori tidak melanjutkan bagian setelah memasang cincin ini.

"Dan—" Mamori tersenyum kecil kemudian melirik Riku sebentar. "—sekarang silahkan kalian mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Sena membelalakkan matanya. Oh tidak, kenapa Mamori nee-chan harus melanjutkan sampai bagian ini? Sena gugup dan terlihat gemetar. Mata cokelat keemasannya menatap penuh harap kepada Riku yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Bagi Sena, senyum itu terlihat 'menakutkan'.

"I.. a.. so.. Riku.." Sena mundur sedikit. Namun Riku menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sena semakin pucat. "Kau tidak serius 'kan?" ucapnya berbisik.

Perlahan-lahan Riku mendekat, membuat Sena ketakutan, Ia kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat tidak rela jika _first kiss_-nya diambil oleh orang lain.

_CUP! _

Sebuah kecupan singkat mengakhiri pernikahan mereka. Namun, Sena tidak merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Ia kemudian menatap Riku, yang tersenyum balik ke arahnya. "_Arigato_.." Sena berbisik. Ya, Riku mencium Sena di keningnya, bukan di bibirnya.

"Nah, para hadirin sekalian," Riku mulai menyita para pandangan tamu yang hadir. "Jika kalian berkenan, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada kalian.."

Sena melirik ke arah Riku. Lagi-lagi, tentang hal apa ini? Dia sama sekali tidak diberitahu juga. Mata cokelat keemasannya mulai melebar ketika Riku mengacungkan sebuah berlian besar berwarna putih. Tidak salah lagi, berlian itulah yang diincar oleh sang pencuri. The Thiever. "Riku! Apa yang kau laku—"

"Diamlah Sena, masa kau tidak menyadari juga?"

Sena terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Riku lebih dalam.

"Hubungan kabel telepon kita 'kan rusak, karena terkena petir. Waktu itu, pelayan berkata bahwa kabel telepon itu akan segera diperbaiki paling cepat dua minggu lagi. Namun, belum sampai dua minggu dari sekarang, kemarin ada salah seorang pelayan yang bilang bahwa ada telepon dari Ibu Suri bahwa besok akan ada pesta dansa di kediamannya 'kan?"

Sena terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa Riku bisa berpikir secepat itu. Begitu, alasan Riku yang menyanggupi perkataan salah seorang pelayan kemarin itu adalah untuk membuatnya terjebak. Tunggu dulu—berarti pelayan kemarin itu.. The Thiever yang menyamar dong?! "Riku! Kalau begitu yang kemarin itu.."

"Ya, The Thiever—yang menyamar,"

"Hie?! Kalau The Thiever saja sudah bisa menyamar dan masuk ke dalam kediamanmu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau sekarang ini The Thiever sudah—"

"Karena itulah aku memancing dia untuk keluar." Riku memperhatikan gerak-gerik para tamunya. Bisa saja salah satu diantara mereka adalah The Thiever 'kan?

_BWOOSH!_

"Uhuk-uhuk! The Thiever tidak elit banget sih.. pake gas lagi.." Sena kemudian mundur ke belakang untuk berlindung lebih dekat dengan Mamori.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" ujar Mamori.

"Wah wah… lancang sekali anda Count Riku, memancingku terang-terangan agar menunjukkan batang hidungku. Lupakah anda bahwa saya telah mencuri 4 permata kerajaan?"

Sosok seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya yang panjang terlihat dan sedang berada di hadapan Riku. Orang itu memakai topeng, dengan senyum khas-nya. The Thiever, itulah nama panggilannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak lupa," balas Riku.

"Kau telah membuat satu kesalahan fatal Count Riku," The Thiever menyeringai lebar. "Kau telah memancingku dimana saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya ada tamu undangan pesta pernikahanmu. Aku bisa saja menyandera salah satu diantara mereka jika tidak punya pilihan lagi,"

Mamori terkejut, Ia kemudian melirik Riku dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Riku, tolong jangan sampai melukai salah satu tamu undangan. Nama kerajaan bisa tercoreng nanti, lagipula.. kenapa kau bisa sampai se—"

"Sudahlah," Riku menatap ke arah Mamori yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi bersama Sena. "Mamori nee-chan diam saja bersama Sena dengan tenang disana ya. Aku berjanji tidak akan melukai mereka sedikitpun," ujar Riku kemudian menatap The Thiever.

"He? Tentu saja aku bisa melukai satu diantara mereka. Tidak susah bagiku,"

"Justru sekarang kau yang kesusahan," Riku menyeringai tajam ke arah The Thiever. "Mamori nee-chan, ingatkah kau dengan wajah-wajah para tamu undangan sekarang?"

"E—mana mungkin aku hafal.."

"Pernahkah kau melihat wajah para tamu undangan hari ini?"

Mamori melirik sedikit ke arah tamu undangan. Aneh. Dia sama sekali.. tidak pernah melihat wajah mereka. "Tidak.."

"Dan itu, menyimpulkan sesuatu yang aneh," Riku maju beberapa langkah ke arah The Thiever. "Mana mungkin seorang Ibu Suri yang telah beberapa kali hadir dalam undangan tidak pernah sekalipun ingat dengan wajah salah satu tamunya? Seharusnya, Ia yang sudah sering hadir dalam acara undangan paling tidak hafal satu atau dua diantara wajah para undangannya 'kan?" Riku berhenti, ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Kecuali jika para tamu undangan ini.. memang benar-benar 'tamu undangan' yang tidak pernah dilihat Ibu Suri.."

Para tamu undangan dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam bajunya, mengarahkannya ke The Thiever. Sebagian ada yang mengambil peralatannya yang tersembunyi dengan tidak elitnya seperti di bawah kolong meja dan sebagainya. Bagi Sena maupun Mamori—yang sama–sama terkejut akan kelicikan otak Riku ini—langsung menelan ludah. "Sena.. suamimu menyeramkan.. dia sampai menyewa ratusan polisi seperti ini dan membuat mereka menyamar menjadi tamu undangan.."

Sena mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Ibu Suri itu. Ya, benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Kh, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya.." The Thiever memandangi mereka satu persatu. Benar-benar tidak ada celah untuk kabur karena setiap bagian sudah dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan dengan kedok sebagai polisi. Pasalnya, sekarang dia juga tidak berada di bawah pohon atau apa, sehingga tidak bisa memanjat. Oh, nasib sialmu The Thiever.

~xo-0-ox~

Seorang putri manis berambut biru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Agak kecewa juga karena tidak sempat menyaksikan sumpah sehidup semati sahabatnya itu. Hehe, senang sekali kalau bisa melihat wajah kesal dari Sena ketika Ia disandingkan dengan Riku.

_Tap._

Mata-nya yang berwarna ungu _violet_ itu membelalak sedikit ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Ya~ apa yang sedang kalian mainkan sekarang? Penjahat-penjahatan?"

Sejenak, pandangan semua orang tertuju kepadanya.

Su-zu-na! Oh tidak!

The Thiever menyeringai. Oh, nasib bagus jika berhasil mendapatkan Suzuna sebagai sandera.

"SUZUNA!"

Teriak semua orang yang berada disana. Mereka semua mengacungkan tangannya, berusaha untuk mencapai Suzuna duluan. Akan tetapi, siapakah yang akan mendapatkannya duluan?

Sang pencuri?

Ataukah sang penerus kerajaan?

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Suzuna memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena refleks. Ia berjongkok karena ketakutan melihat pandangan semua orang yang kini berusaha untuk memegangnya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

_GREP!_

Riku menggenggam tangan Suzuna erat-erat kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sena dan Mamori yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa polisi. Ia kemudian menengok ke belakang dan melihat The Thiever yang sedang berdiri di atas dinding rumahnya. "Kh, jadi tindakanmu yang seperti akan menyandera Suzuna hanya alasan belaka agar bisa mencari kesempatan untuk melarikan diri?"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku masih disini," The Thiever tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi jika aku benar-benar terdesak."

"Begitu ya, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang.." Riku memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubahnya.

Melihat gerakan Riku, The Thiever pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja yang dipakainya.

Keadaan berubah menjadi sunyi ketika kedua pria itu mengacungkan pistol satu sama lain.

Sena meneguk ludahnya. Siapakah yang akan menembak duluan? Bagaimana jika nanti Riku… ah! Kenapa malah jadi memikirkan dia.

Namun, kedua pria itu tetap tenang. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, The Thiever. Karena banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.."

"Dan aku.. tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu Count Riku.. sebab kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Tapi, jika itu sudah menyangkut nama Kerajaan dan nyawa orang yang tidak terlibat, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu.." Riku kemudian menarik pelatuknya.

The Thiever melakukan hal yang sama dengan Riku. "Kita akhiri saja permainan ini,"

Riku tersenyum. "Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Pencuri yang banyak omong.."

Sena menatap kedua orang itu dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia kemudian berlari dari para polisi yang menjaganya itu untuk mendekati Riku. "Ri-Riku…"

_DOR!_

~xo-0-ox~

Á Suivre

~xo-0-ox~

Omake:

"Tapi, jika itu sudah menyangkut nama Kerajaan dan nyawa orang yang tidak terlibat, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu.." Riku kemudian menarik pelatuknya.

The Thiever melakukan hal yang sama dengan Riku. "Kita akhiri saja permainan ini,"

Riku tersenyum. "Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Pencuri yang banyak omong.."

Sena menatap kedua orang itu dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia kemudian berlari dari para polisi yang menjaganya itu untuk mendekati Riku. "Ri-Riku…"

_DOR!_

"JANGAN MATI DULU RIKU!!" Sena berteriak. "KAU BELUM BAYAR HUTANGMU KEPADAKU!! TERUS KITA BERDUA JUGA BELUM _HONEYMOON_! EBUJED, ITU SIAPA YANG NAMBAHIN KATA-KATA _HONEYMOON_?!" *ngelirik ke author yang bersangkutan*

~xo-0-ox~

END of OMAKE

~xo-0-ox~

MUKYA~

Akhirnya apdeth jugaaa~ :DD

Hai~ hai~ NakamaLuna balik lagee~ XDD

Wikiki, akhirnya nih cerita di-apdeth juga setelah lama nganggur di Mc. Word... :D

Review reply:

**101 Hiru Yorunita**

Yak! Jawaban Hi-san bener! XDD

Iyee.. teteup kecuri juga. *ketawa nista*

Aih~ ndak papa kok~ lagian ntuh pertanyaan cuma iseng-iseng~ XD

Hiruma? Eum, in the future chapter~ :D

Sipp! Dah di-update~

**Kirisha Zwingli**

Udah di-apdeth Mbak~ *nendang Dilia-chan sebagai rasa terima kasih udah ngebaca ni fic*

Yup, jawabannya di patung lumba-lumba.. *nyengir kuda*

He? Hiu? Oh.. itu *smirks* -tampoled- Riku gak ngalihin pembicaraan kok~

Hiruma pasti bakal muncul~ tenang aja~ XDD

The Thiever emang banyak omong soalnya dia suka ngebales omongan orang. Sikapnya kayak anak kecil, gak mau kalah sama omongan orang. XD

Bener banget, Mizumachi pasti bakal ngejaga ntuh patung dengan baik-baik, jadinya dia musti berada di tempat yang bisa ngeliat patung lumba-lumba itu. Tepatnya, ruangan lantai 3 yang menghadap ke Timur 'kan patung lumba-lumbanya ada di timur~ XD

Eh? Padahal keliatan jelas kalau baca ulang chappie 'kan? O.o Pas yang salah satu maid bilang kalau ada telepon dari Ibu Suri. Padahal jelas-jelas sambungan kabel teleponnya belum diperbaikin.

Padahal itu senjata~ XDD 1 Pistol dengan isi 1 peluru.

Yosha! Udah apdeth~ :D

**Yoh-chan males Log-in==;**

Astaganagah?! *bawa Yoh-chan ke RSJ terdekat* -ditampol-

Gyaa~ makasihh~ XDD *meluk-meluk Yoh-chan*

Ini udah di-apdeth~

**ruki4062jo**

Hehe, gak bisa menghilangkan humor sense daku yang gara-gara baca fic Mbak Aya~ *ngelirik yang bersangkutan* -be pukuled-

Yuph! Udah di-update~

**Ruicchi Arisawa (MY UKE)**

Aih, gak papa sayang~

Hihi, yang jadi pencuri? Tenang ajah~ di akhir cerita bakal ketauan pastinya~ XDD

Err.. Mamori? Dia Ibu Suri disini~ XDD

YOSH! Dah di-apdeth UKEKU~

**kazuazul**

Hiks.. emang susah dimengerti~ *pundung di comberan*

Hyaa~ makasih~ udah di-apdeth nih~

**sapphire d. hapsire ga login**

Ah, nggak papa.. ^^ mau repiu atau baca aja udah seneng kok~ XD

Eh? Otaknya berkarat? Berapa karat tuh? Kalau dijual mahal gag? –be taboked-

Someone: Emangnya emas?!

Yup, The Thiever kurang misterius emang~ alesannya.. ya itu tadi.. XP *be taboked again*

! Jawabannya bener~

Yosha~ dah di-apdeth~

**Ai Ryudou**

Saia kangen dikao Mbak~ T^T

Gomen kemaren sms ndak dibales.. ndak punya pulsa daku..

Ah gak papa, kan gak wajib. :)

Sipp! Dah di-apdeth~

**AngelFromTheHeaven**

Halo Me-chan~ saia Lu-chan~ :D

Hiruma? Bakal muncul kok pastinya~ in the future chapter~ :3

Tempatnya Mizumachi ada di lantai 3. Ruangannya menghadap Timur sama dengan patungnya~ XDD

Ehehe~

Bener!! Selamat yah! XD

Sip! Dah di-update~ :D

**Luina Ren Michaelis (anakkuh)**

Lha? Ini udah di-repiu tah? O.o

Ma-makasihh!! XDD

Ohoho~ *maniak RikuSena* tapi sekarang Mamih jadi suka PantherSena gara-gara baca Eyeshield volum 35~ *curcol dikit*

Oho~ jadinya bukan pesta dansa~ tapi pesta ini~ *nunjuk Riku ama Sena* -ditabok-

Gomen.. Akaba ndak muncul.. Chappie depan.. Insya Allah muncul! XD

Keren! Jawabanmu tepat banget! O.O Sena bisa tahu soalnya dia mikir pasti Mizumachi selalu ngejaga tempat itu walau dari kejauhan. Makanya dia langsung ke bangunan timur~ XD

Euh.. salah~ XDD Yang bener itu salah satu perkataan maid-nya. Tengoklah chappie 2, disana sambungan telepon mati dan butuh waktu sekitar 2 minggu tuk perbaikin. Nyatanya? Si maid palsu itu bilang bahwa ada telepon dari Ibu Suri padahal kejadian itu belum 2 mingguan.

Hoho~ yang bener senjata. Pistol dengan 1 peluru. XD Err.. ramuan? Gara-gara Sena pusing ea? O.o

Udah di-update~ XD

~xo-0-ox~

Chap ini gak ada pertanyaan. Begitupula ampe chappie depan-depannya~

Kenapa? Kayaknya chappie depan udah mule agak serius de el el dah. *halah*

Sorry for the typo bad grammar and et cetera. *nunduk*

Berniat review ataupun flame? :) Saia terima dengan senang hati~

**APRIL 2010 © NakamaLuna~**


End file.
